Second Circle
by lyradaemon
Summary: Sequel to 'After The End' so read that first. The story carries on, this time with the adventures of the children of Jaenelle's 'First Circle'. Some new characters. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**The Second Circle, **_by lyradaemon_

**Chapter 1: A Double Surprise**

**Disclaimer: _This is a blanket disclaimer which applies to the rest of the story_; The Black Jewels Trilogy belong to Anne Bishop. The only things which are mine are the characters in the 'Second Circle'.**

"Would you just calm down boyo?" Lucivar said with a lazy smile on his face, watching his half-brother Daemon nervously pacing the room.

"Don't bloody well tell me to calm down, Prick," Daemon snapped, his golden eyes flashing.

"I'll tell you what I want, Bastard," Lucivar retorted. "You have no idea how annoying-"

"That's enough Lucivar," Saetan chided. "You're both annoying me, so the two of you can just shut up and stop fussing."

Two pairs of golden eyes glared at him in response. "I am entitled to fuss, _Father_, because that's my _wife_ in there, about to have _my_ baby."

"There's nothing to worry about Daemon," Saetan began calmly.

"There's everything to worry about!" Daemon yelled. "In case you hadn't noticed, Jaenelle is in the process of giving birth. Whenever Jaenelle does something, I have a right to worry."

Lucivar looked at his brother with an amused smile. "You also now have a right to fuss over Jaenelle too," he said. "Although I doubt she'll like it."

"She'll have to like it," Daemon said decisively.

The three sat in comfortable silence – except for Daemon, who was slowly becoming frantic – until the door opened and Gabrielle peered around. Her blue eyes shone with excitement. "You can come in now Daemon, if you'd like."

Daemon quickly glanced at his father and brother; they nodded, urging him to go in. He got up slowly and made his decidedly shaky way into the connecting room, passing Karla and Gabrielle, who were on their way out. "Congratulations Daemon," Gabrielle said warmly, touching him briefly on the shoulder. "I'm really pleased for you," Karla added, genuine happiness in her ice-blue eyes.

The curtains were drawn, but as the windows were open it was comfortably cool. His anxious gaze was immediately drawn to the huge bed in the middle of the room. There lay his darling Jaenelle, looking exhausted but delighted – and rather pleased with herself; and next to her lay…

"Mother Night Jaenelle!" He gasped. His outburst was rewarded with a smothered chuckle from next door – Gabrielle and Karla had obviously heard.

"Aren't you supposed to say something along the lines of 'well done'?" Jaenelle asked tartly.

Daemon swallowed, unable to speak. All he could do was stare at the two tiny bundles wrapped up next to their glowing mother.

"Yes, Daemon," Jaenelle said slowly after several moments. "We've got twins."

"Twins?" He practically squeaked. "H-how?"

"The usual way I presume," she said sarcastically, but with a huge grin on her face. "Would you like to hold them?"

Daemon nodded wordlessly and went over to the bed. He sat down carefully on the edge so as not to waken the sleeping babies. Jaenelle picked one up – in a blue blanket – and carefully handed him to his father. Daemon held his new son gingerly, peering into the little faced framed with golden curls.

The baby yawned and opened sleepy eyes, which were golden and heavily-lashed. His eyes. _His son._

"He's got your eyes," Jaenelle said softly, resting a hand on Daemon's arm.

"And your hair. He's beautiful." Daemon tenderly handed his son back to his mother, before taking the other baby in his arms.

"She's a girl…" he whispered, a smile spreading over his lips. She had her father's dark, black hair and her mother's sapphire eyes. "She's the exact opposite too."

"I know," Jaenelle murmured. "She lovely, isn't she?"

"Of course she is, she's our daughter," Daemon replied, tears welling up in his eyes. _His daughter._ _I'm finally a father,_ he thought. _Who would have known?_

Jaenelle took back the baby and gently laid her beside her twin brother. "Well, are you happy?" She asked, looking at her husband.

In reply, Daemon caught her up in his arms and kissed her softly. "Of course I am. I have two beautiful children and a beautiful, amazing wife. How could I be anything else?"

He stroked Jaenelle's hair, love in his golden eyes. "Although I do think that twins is a bit excessive," he added as an afterthought.

Jaenelle laughed and playfully punched Daemon's arm, before kissing him again. "Just wait til Lucivar sees," she said with a grin. "Not to mention Papa. I think he'll have some sort of fit. I told Gabrielle and Karla not to tell either of them. I want to see their reactions for myself."

"You're a wicked woman Jaenelle," Daemon laughed.

"Yes, but you still love me, don't you?"

"Of course I do," he replied with a devastating smile, before giving her another, long kiss. "I always have."

**A/N: Aww, sweet! That's just a little taster, to set things in motion, so to speak. Hope you liked it and are ready for more!**

**Lyradaemon x**


	2. Chapter 2: New And Familiar Faces

**Second Circle, **_by lyradaemon_

**Chapter 2: New And Familiar Faces**

_**UPDATE A/N: Just realized I made a small mistake; Luc mentions he hasn't seen his grandmother Duana in a long time. He grandmother is actually called Teele (it's Morghann who became Queen of Scelt after Duana stepped down.) Sorry!**_

"Would you _stop_ that?" Eliene yelled at her twin brother, eyes flashing angrily.

"I'm not doing anything!" Charon protested, his fists clenched.

"You always do that!" Eliene snapped. "You always sneak up on me and use Craft. It's not fair!"

"It's perfectly fair," her brother retorted stubbornly.

"Papa said you shouldn't do it," she pouted.

"Don't care," Charon said nonchalantly, shrugging.

"You will when he shouts at you."

Charon's eyes grew huge. "You wouldn't tell him!"

"I would."

"Eli! But-"

"What's going on here?" A voice said mildly from behind the two bickering siblings.

"Mother!" Charon practically squeaked, his golden eyes filling with surprise.

"What have you done now, Charon?" Jaenelle asked resignedly.

"N-nothing…"

"He snuck up on me and used Craft, like Papa told him _not_ to," Eliene explained, giving her brother another glare for good measure.

"Well, Charon?" His mother demanded.

Charon hung his head. "I'm sorry mother, I won't do it again," he whispered.

"No you won't, otherwise I'll have to tell your father. And you wouldn't want _that_, now would you?" Jaenelle asked seriously, hands on hips, but with a grin on her face. Charon didn't notice.

"Please don't tell him Mother!" Charon pleaded.

Jaenelle laughed. "Of course I won't sweetheart. But just remember, no sneaking up on people, especially on your sister. It's not nice, and you know that."

"Sorry Eli," he said, giving his sister a slight grin. "I won't do it again."

"I doubt that," she replied tartly – something she'd inherited from her mother, as Daemon had observed. Then she smiled too.

"Now, have either of you seen your father? I can't find him anywhere," Jaenelle asked, regarding her children fondly.

"I heard him laughing with Uncle Lucivar whenI walked past Grandpapa's study," Eliene supplied helpfully.

"Oh wonderful," Jaenelle said sourly. "Talking to those three is like talking to a brick wall," she shook her head as she walked off, muttering under her breath.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Charon asked, slipping an arm through his sister's.

"Well, we could go and find Luc," Eliene suggested. Luc was the son of Chaosti and Gabrielle, and had been her best friend since she could remember.

"Or Arianna," Charon said hopefully; he'd been in love with Aaron and Kalush's stunning daughter for as long as _he_ could remember.

"We'll see Luc first," Eliene said firmly. Surprisingly enough, Eliene was the more dominant one – Charon was always willing to do what his beloved sister wanted – even though she was shyer around other people. Except Luc.

Luc was just over a year older than the twins, but he'd been besotted with Eliene since he'd seen her as a baby. They'd played together constantly as children, and now that they were 15 – 16, in Luc's case – they were absolutely inseparable.

Eli, as Luc had called her all those years ago, was usually very reserved around people. She was close to Surreal's fiery daughter, Titian, and Morghann and Khardeen's daughter Selene, but apart from that she found it difficult to relate to people her age. All of the original First Circle had had children now – even Grezande and Elan, the Queen and Warlord Prince of Tigrelan had a small daughter, Giselle, a future Queen herself. But Eli found that, despite any effort she made, she still felt distant to them all.

Luc was her best friend in the world. He was a Warlord Prince, but she had never seen him lose his temper, except once when she had hurt herself, and it had been his fault. Then, he had scared her; his large blue had shone with rage and self-disgust, and his Sapphire Jewel had flashed with power. He had been terrifying, yet oddly beautiful. Eliene still shivered when she remembered it.

Apart from that, Luc was as calm and unshakable as anyone she had ever met. He wouldn't flare up like Charon would; he could never be provoked to do anything. Luc was her rock, and she loved him for it.

"Eli," a warm, deep voice said from behind her. Charon had just left, eager to see Arianna.

Eliene whirled around. "Luc!" She said with a smile and threw her arms around her best friend's neck. "I think you've grown again."

"I think maybe you've shrunk," Luc said with a chuckle which warmed her. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to come and see you. I'm progressing in my Black Widow lessons," she announced proudly. "I can spin a simple Tangled Web now."

"Has my mother been pushing you again?" Luc asked, concern in his eyes. Gabrielle was Eliene's official teacher, along with Jaenelle. Karla added her two cents worth whenever she dropped by, as did Saetan. Daemon refused to teach her though. That had hurt, the first time, but she had become used to his reluctance. She had learned from Saetan that Daemon had never been happy being a natural Black Widow, and still tried to deny it sometimes. He hardly ever spun Tangled Webs, although when he did, the other Black Widows would comment that they were the best they'd ever seen.

Gabrielle was a hard taskmaster; she knew the discipline required to be a good Black Widow, and she would work Eliene as hard as she thought necessary. It exhausted her frequently, and she would often go to Luc for comfort, but she wouldn't give up the training for the world. Being a good Black Widow meant a lot to her.

"She couldn't be there today," Eli explained. "It was just Karla and my mother today."

"So it went alright, then," Luc said, gently stroking her back. It was soothing.

"Mmm," was all Eli said.

They stood like that for a while, content to be with each other. Finally Luc moved back to look at her. "What do you want to do today?" He asked.

"Can we go and visit Tersa?" She asked. "I need to ask her something, and I was hoping you would come with me."

"Of course I will. Just let me tell mother first; I think she wanted me to do something today…can't remember what," he said with a grin.

Eli linked her arm in his and went to go and find Gabrielle.

Jaenelle opened Saetan's study door to find a sight to startle anyone's eyes. Daemon was arguing. It wasn't that which completely startled her. He was arguing with Titian, Surreal's daughter. And he was losing.

"You can shout at me all you want, Sadi, but you know I'm right," Titian was saying. Surreal sat in a chair next to Saetan's, and was grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Just admit it."

Daemon stared at the young woman with her long, white blonde hair – which she had evidently inherited from her grandmother – and turquoise eyes. "But-"

"No buts, Prince. I win," Titian declared, hands triumphantly on her hips.

Daemon simply shook his head in disbelief.

"Well, well, well. Looks like someone has finally tamed the Sadist. Who would have thought," Surreal chuckled, looking admiringly at her daughter.

Jaenelle went the rest of the way into the room and closed the door. Daemon looked up with blatant relief. "Now you turn up," he muttered darkly. "You could have come sooner you know."

Jaenelle laughed and went over to wrap herself in Daemon's arms. "I'm sorry, you should have called."

Daemon stared at her. Jaenelle kissed him.

"I suppose I can forgive you," he admitted between kisses.

"Oh please," Titian said, rolling her eyes. "I'm off, before I'm sick or something." She hurried out the room.

Surreal shot Daemon and Jaenelle a similar look. "I think I'd better get going. Besides, I promised I'd help Selene with some…delicate matters," she grinned. "I'll see you all later."

Selene, Morghann and Khardeen's daughter, had inherited her father's legendary temper. Unfortunately – or fortunately, depending on the way you looked at it – she had also inherited her mother's fiery, red-haired, green-eyed beauty. Despite being just 18, she had already received some unwelcome attention. Surreal was teaching her to avert it. Her way.

"Is there a particular reason you're here?" Saetan asked mildly. "Or will I need to leave too?"

"Oh, sorry Papa," Jaenelle giggled, trying to extricate herself from Daemon's arms but failing miserably. "No, I just came to find Daemon. And you of course."

Saetan looked at his adopted daughter with a cocked eyebrow.

"There's no need to look at me like that you know," she said tartly. "Aren't I allowed to find my husband when I want to?"

Saetan sighed dramatically and threw his hands in the air. "You never tell me anything!" He said mock despairingly.

"I tell you things only when I think it's necessary," Jaenelle retorted. "And right now, I have nothing of any interest to say." The conversation was closed.

A while later, as Daemon and Jaenelle were leaving, Daemon wrapped an arm around Jaenelle's waist and pulled her close. "Are you going to tell me later?" He asked softly.

Jaenelle looked at him startled. Nothing ever got by him. "Of course," she replied, as they bid Saetan farewell, and headed off to their rooms.

_Later that evening_

The door opened as Luc and Eliene approached. "Good evening, Prince, Lady," the butler said with a fond smile.

"Evening Lord Moriel," Luc said, standing back to let Eli in first. "Where are my parents?"

"In the sitting room. I think they wanted you to go there first, Prince."

Luc took Eli's hand and led her into the sitting room. "Hello Mother," he said, kissing her cheek as she stood up. "Father," he said, nodding to Chaosti.

"Eli, welcome," Chaosti said fondly, sweeping her into a hug. "I haven't seen you in ages."

Eli smiled warmly. She liked Luc's father a lot; despite his intimidating looks and volatile nature – being a Warlord Prince – she always found him approachable. "I've been really busy with my Black Widow lessons," she explained.

"You certainly have," Gabrielle replied, kissing Eli in greeting. "You're making excellent progress though. I've very impressed and so's Karla. Although with Daemon and Jaenelle as your parents, it's hardly surprising," she added with a grin.

The four of them talked comfortably for a while, then Lord Moriel entered and announced that dinner was ready and ushered them into the dinning room.

Gabrielle and Chaosti had a house here in Amdarh, as well as one in Maghre. Charon had always commented that although all the First Circle were married and had families, they still spent most of the time either at the Hall or in Amdarh. This house here was similar to Eli's own; large and spacious, with high ceilings and south facing windows.

The cooks had prepared a delicious meal. As neither Luc nor Eli had eaten lunch (Tersa wasn't one for providing refreshments), they both gulped it down.

"You'd think you hadn't eaten in weeks," Chaosti remarked with a raised eyebrow.

Luc just looked at his father. "I'm hungry."

"I noticed."

Finally Gabrielle leaned back in her seat. "So. Are you doing anything interesting that I should know about?"

Luc and Eli glanced at each other. Was Gabrielle trying to get at something? "No," Luc said warily.

"Oh."

"Why?" He asked his mother suspiciously.

"No reason."

Luc turned to Chaosti. "What's she talking about?"

"Your mother wants to know whether you've got anything planned for the next few weeks."

"Dare I ask?"

"I think she wants you to go visit your Grandmother in Maghre," Chaosti replied slowly, looking at his wife.

"Oh, do I have to?" Luc asked with a groan.

"Yes you do," Gabrielle said firmly. "She was saying the last time I spoke to her that she hasn't seen you in ages."

"Are you coming too?" Luc asked his father.

"No," he replied, a slight smirk on his lips and a gleam in his eyes.

"Your father is convinced that he's needed here. Though what for I can't imagine." Gabrielle glared at her husband.

"I said I would help Khary with something," Chaosti said mildly.

"Of course you did."

"When do I have to go?" Luc asked, interrupting his parents. He didn't look particularly thrilled.

"Whenever you're free to go. Though sooner rather than later, preferably."

Luc sighed dramatically. "Oh, alright."

"Don't worry Luc. I'm sure you'll enjoy it," Chaosti said helpfully.

"I was thinking," Luc said as he and Eliene were walking hand in hand across the lawn which lead up to the Hall.

"You were thinking…" Eli prompted when he didn't continue.

"I was thinking, that maybe we could go on a trip sometime," he said finally.

"What, just you and me?"

"Well, Charon and Arianna can come too if they want. And any of the others, for that matter."

"Where are you planning on going?"

"I don't know. I was thinking Maghre.

"What a surprise."

"Well, Mother _is_ right. I haven't see Grandmammy Teele in ages. Besides, you've never been, and I thought it would be nice if we could go together.

"I think it's a lovely idea," she replied with a smile.

"Do you want to ask your brother if he wants to come? I know Selene has to go Scelt in a few days time. One of Morghann's sisters is getting married or something. Titian might like to come though. And I'd probably better ask Jason. He'd kill me if I invited Titian and not him; he won't let her out of his sight these days."

Eliene giggled. Jason was Selene's younger brother; at just 16 he had looks that most women would gladly die for, thanks to his father. While Selene had a temper which would blow at the slightest provocation. Jason was comparatively even-tempered. He still got a bit carried away though; especially when it concerned Titian, the object of his affections.

"I'll speak to my brother then, and you do the rest." They walked the last few paces to the Hall in silence.

"So, here we are. Do you want me to come in with you or something?"

"I think I can make it in myself," Eli laughed.

Luc blushed. "I know – I'm sorry…"

"Don't be," she said warmly, then lent forwards and lightly touched her lips to his. "Thank you for tonight. It was lovely," she said softly.

Luc just gaped at her in shock.

"Close your mouth Luc, you look ridiculous," Eli said sternly, then briefly put her hand to his cheek. "Goodnight."

"Night…" he said softly as she disappeared through the door.

_Much later that evening…_

"Are you going to tell me then?"

Daemon and Jaenelle lay curled up in bed together, arms wrapped around each other. Jaenelle glanced at him, slightly surprised.

"Oh. I'd almost forgotten."

"Really," Daemon murmured, letting his hand trail down her back.

"I was spinning a Web today," she began, relaxing under Daemon's soothing touch.

"And?"

"And, I saw something rather interesting," she replied, a smile creeping to her lips.

Daemon paused in his ministrations.

"I saw Eli and Charon. I don't know where they were, but something was happening."

"Do you know what it was?"

"No. But I could tell it wasn't good. Luc seemed scared and Charon was too; which isn't like him." She was silent a moment. "Some of the other Second Circle were there too; Titian was standing with Jason, and Arianna was somewhere nearby. Yet I couldn't see Eli."

"But she's always with Luc; they're inseparable," Daemon said, frowning slightly.

"I know. I think she was in trouble, and Luc and the others were caught up in it."

"Have you told Gabrielle or Chaosti?"

"Not yet. I didn't think I needed to worry them. After all, it might not happen."

"That's what you said about your Dream," he reminded her gently.

Jaenelle stiffened and pulled out of his embrace. In the faint moonlight, Daemon thought she looked angry.

"I know I did. I didn't want it to come true; and look what happened."

"You can't keep on pretending that these things won't come true," he returned, knowing how close he was to making her _really_ angry.

"I'm not trying to pretend anything!" Jaenelle snapped, sitting up. "I just don't want all these bad things to keep on happening. And I especially don't want it to happen when it concerns our children," she finished quietly.

Daemon sighed, then sat up as well. "I know, sweetheart. I'm sorry."

Jaenelle shook her head. "No, Daemon. You were right, what you said. I can't pretend that things won't happen. Not anymore." He could feel her tremble slightly.

Reaching out a hand, Daemon gently pulled her back down next to him. "No matter what happens, we'll always be there to help them. I love Eli and Charon so much; I won't let anything bad happen to them, I promise," he said softly but firmly.

"Thank you Daemon," Jaenelle whispered before giving him a tender kiss. She snuggled down against him, glad of his warmth. "Goodnight," she said with a soft sigh.

"Goodnight, sweetheart," Daemon replied. But while Daemon drifted quickly to sleep, she found herself wide awake, staring at the canopy of their bed. The thought of her children in danger kept whirring around inside her head.

_I won't let them come to any harm_, she vowed firmly.

Somehow, she didn't think she'd be able to keep it.

A/N: Hmm. Quite a long chapter. I really wanted to write more about Gabrielle and Chaosti, (as well as others, like Khary and Morghann etc) but I'm not sure how to. I was thinking about writing a separate chapter about all of them – the First Circle, I mean – next; what do you think?

Anyway. Eli and Luc are coming along alright. They're still rather two-dimensional though, but I guess more depth will come later.

As always, **reviews** greatly appreciated, as are criticisms, as long as they're constructive!


	3. Chapter 3: Morghann's Secret crush!

**Second Circle, **_by lyradaemon_

**Chapter 3: A Few Worries (and Morghann's secret crush)**

"Why can't I go?" Selene demanded hotly.

"Selene, I've told you once. Your aunt Leyla's getting married, and I want you to come." Morghann looked despairingly at her daughter; Selene was in a bad mood now, and it didn't look like she was going to give in easily.

"But everyone else is going!"

"Who's 'everyone else'?

"Well Eli and Luc are going; Charon, Arianna, Titian…they're all going too. And Luc asked Jason," she added, pouting.

Morghann sighed inwardly. This was going to be difficult. "Yes, but Jason doesn't need to go to the wedding. Leyla wanted you to be a bridesmaid, along with your cousin Giselle. Tuathal is so far away; there's no point in your father and brother going all the way there for a wedding. Besides, Leyla and your father don't exactly get on, and Jason didn't make much of an impression last time we where there."

Selene glared at her mother. "But it's so unfair!"

"I don't care if it's 'unfair' or not," Morghann snapped, finally losing her temper. She wasn't known for her patience – or tolerence of surly behaviour either. "You're coming to Scelt and that's final."

"Fine! Getting away from Dhemlan and the Hall was finally going to be a chance for me to get to know people I _haven't_ known my entire life. I could have met someone in Maghre, in one of the courts perhaps. But no, I have to go to Tuathal!" Her eyes welled up with exasperated tears.

"What do you mean?" Morghan asked, slightly more gently; her daughter seemed genuinely agitated.

"I've never had anyone special," Selene said, turning her head so Morghann couldn't see the tears.

"But you've got lots of close friends; like Eli and Titian, not to mention the rest of the Second Circle," Morghann said, slightly puzzled.

"Mother, I'm 18 now. Girls my age are supposed to have people courting them – or at least trying."

Morghann was beginning to understand. "Sweetheart, I hate to mention it, but you have been taking self-defence lessons from Surreal – to 'avert unwanted behaviour', I seem to recall."

"Yes, but that was only because that idiot Arivar tried to kiss me when he was drunk. I didn't want it happening again," she said stubbornly, wiping away the tears. She still refused to look at her mother.

"So your upset that you don't have anyone special," Morghann began slowly.

"And all my friends have," Selene finished.

"Because Eli has Luc, and Charon has Arianna and Jason – may the Darkness be merciful to her – has Titian."

"Not quite yet," Selene said with a faint smile. Jason had been pursuing Titian for months, and try as he might, he wasn't getting a very satisfactory reaction out of her.

Morghann looked at her daughter, who seemed so lost and confused and lonely. She could remember when she had felt exactly the same. "Selene, if it's any consolation, I felt exactly the same before I fell in love with your father."

Selene finished wiping her eyes. "You did?"

"Of course; I was a strong Queen and Khary was a Warlord – and a gorgeous one at that. He always had hundreds of silly girls flocking around him, and I inevitably had males trying to court me. They didn't succeed though," she added darkly.

"But didn't you grow up together?"

"Yes, just like you all have. We were best friends and did everything togther; we always got into trouble, especially when Jaenelle used to visit." Her smile turned whimsical. "We used to get up to some _really_ odd things whenever she came; those were the best times."

"So when did you and father realised you loved each other?" Selene asked, enchanted. She'd never heard Morghann speak of this before, and had never asked.

"Just after we came to visit Jaenelle at the Hall for the first time; you've heard the stories." Selene certainly had – some of the adventures they'd all gotten up to were legendary. "Well, there was a lot of…sexual tension in the air. I mean, there were eighteen adolescent males and females; and the whole coven were Queens, while the males with either Warlords or Warlord Princes. So emotions were always running pretty high. It took me and your father a while after we got back to Scelt to realize that we loved each other." Morghann smiled. "And while we were at the Hall, I was convinced I was madly in love with Aaron," she admitted.

"Aaron? But he's married to Kalush; and he has children!"

"Well he wasn't married to Kalush back then," Morghann said tartly. "He was the first real Warlord Prince I had met – apart from Khary – so I was rather taken with him. Not to mention the fact that he's absolutey drop-dead gorgeous…" She grinned wickedly.

"Don't let father hear you say that, he'll get jealous," Selene laughed.

"Don't let father hear what?" An amused voice said from the door.

Morghann squeaked and whirled around. "Khary! Don't sneak up on us like that!"

"I wasn't sneaking," Khary protested, before whatever he wanted to say was cut off by a kiss. "I just came to see you," he added when Morghann finally pulled away. "Although I dread to think why you two are looking so guilty."

"We haven't been doing anything, before you ask," Selene said, giving her father a hard look.

"Then why were you saying that I shouldn't hear whatever it was you were saying?" Khary asked sweetly, his blue eyes full of laughter.

Selene cast an appealing look at her mother. Morghann sighed dramatically. "If you must know, I was telling Selene about when we first fell in love," Morghann explained, wrapping an arm around Khary's waist.

"And?" A hand snaked around her hips, pulling her close.

"And, I then mentioned that I had this huge crush on Aaron while we were at the Hall, that first time," she admitted, a bit sheepishly.

"So?"

Morghann stared at her husband. "So? What do you mean, 'so'?"

"Sweetheart, I always knew you have a crush on Aaron."

"Used to, Khary" Morghann snapped.

"Oh come now, Morghann. There's no need to hide…"

"Khary!" Morghann protested, hitting him on the arm. His only retaliation was to sweep her up into another kiss.

"Excuse me, daughter present," Selene interrupted before things went any further.

"Don't listen to your father, Selene," Morghann said, giving Khary another glare. He smiled at her sweetly. "I have no feelings for Aaron – anymore."

Khary gently disentangled himself from his wife's arms before collapsing into a squashy armchair, then pulling Morghann back into his lap. Selene plonked herself in a chair opposite "Dare I ask how you got onto the topic of Aaron?" He asked with a wry smile.

Morghann smiled. "Selene was saying how she felt like she'd never have anyone special, like some of the others do," she explained. "So I told her how I felt the same when I was younger."

"But you had me," Khary protested.

"Yes, but you also had a flock of empty-headed females to keep you occupied," Morghann reminded him.

"They meant nothing to me Morghann," Khary said mock-seriously. "You were always the one." Morghann simply looked at him.

"Rubbish."

Khary laughed before sobering. "Seriously, Selene. You might think that because you're eighteen you're meant to have hundreds of lovers running round after you; you don't. You might suddenly find the perfect man for you, or you might have to hunt a bit longer. But you'll find him soon enough."

"Then why do all my friends have special people?"

"What, you mean Luc and Eli? They don't even realize they're in love. Chaosti is convinced there's something wrong with his son now. And Gabrielle is pretty amazed at their unbelievable thick-headedness too," Khary said with a grin.

"Daemon's finding the whole thing rather amusing too," Morghann said to Khary. "And Saetan reckons it's an even funnier situation than Daemon and Jaenelle's was."

"What happened between Daemon and Jaenelle?" Selene asked curiously.

"Never mind," Khary smiled. "Maybe you can ask Daemon yourself next time you see him." Selene looked horrified. Khary knew how besotted his daughter was with his friend.

"Anyway," he continued, "Just because some of your friends seem to be head over heels in love with each other, doesn't mean that there's no hope for you. Just wait; you'll find the right person eventually."

Selene sighed. "I suppose so."

"I know so."

The three of them moved onto other things for a while; eventually Khary yawned. "I think it's time we went to bed," he suggested.

"What a wonderful idea," Morghann said sleepily.

Selene stood up and stretched. "I'd better be off then," she said with a huge yawn. "Goodnight." She went and kissed her parents.

"Goodnight sweetheart, I hope you sleep well," Khary said fondly.

"And don't stay up worrying about when someone's going to court you. Believe me, the anticipation is _not_ worth it," Morghann added with a wicked look in her eyes.

Selene laughed. "Don't worry, I won't. 'Night then." She went out and closed the door quietly.

"Poor Selene. She's feeling pretty lonely at the moment," Morghann said, gazing after her daughter.

"Don't worry about her, she'll be fine. Besides, you managed pretty well without me."

"No Khary, I was a nervous wreck without you," Morghann murmured, kissing him. The kiss deepened as his hands began stroking her back. "Completely lost."

"I'm sure you were," Khary breathed, shivering as Morghann's hands tangled in his curly hair. "It's just as well I took you in when I did."

They kissed a while longer, before Khary broke off. "I think we should move this elsewhere," he said somewhat breathlessly, trying in vain to hold himself together.

"You know Khary, you're full of wonderful ideas," Morghann whispered.

"I know. It's one of the reason's you love me so much." Holding Morghann in his arms he stood up. "And now I'm going to show you one of the other reasons why you love me," he declared, before striding out the door and off up to their room.

_An even better idea_, Morghann smiled to herself.

_**A/N: Just a little bit of harmless domestic fun with the gorgeous Khary and the wonderful Morghann. I always wish Anne Bishop had written more about them. Same with Aaron/Kalush, Chaosti/Gabrielle. Ah well.**_

_**Anyway, now you know why Selene won't be joining them on their little excursion to Maghre (or will she…!) You never know, she might just meet the perfect man in Tuathal! Keep reading and reviewing! xxx**_


	4. Important Info, Ages

**INFO:**

Several lovely reviewers have mentioned that the ages of some of the characters might be a bit off. Re-reading bits of Dreams Made Flesh confirmed this:

Gabrielle was pregnant (not heavily though) in DMF, and I reckon that After The End is roughly 2 years after that, which means that Luc must be around 2 ½ years older than Eliene.

Morghann is pregnant towards the end of Queen of the Darkness (a few months on, I believe) and so Selene is about a year older than Luc, around a year younger than Arianna and 3 1/2 older than Eli/Charon.

Kalush and Aaron already have a daughter in Queen of the Darkness (I estimate around 6 months) which means that Arianna – their daughter, in my story – must be 4 – 4 ½ years older than Eliene and Charon.

Titian is about the same age as Eli and Charon, maybe a bit younger.

Jason is also around that age.

Daemonar – though I'm not sure if he's going to be in the story much – is about 23/24 (I think.)

THEREFORE approx. ages are as follows:

**Eliene and Charon** – 16 ½

**Luc** – 19 (just)

**Selene** – 20

**Arianna** – 21

**Titian** – 16

**Jason** – 16

That is all very approximate though

Any other characters e.g. Grezande and Elan's daughter etc. will be mentioned along with their ages/Jewels/ranks in future chapters.

I know that it now means that Charon having a thing for Arianna seems a bit off, but its more of a 'youthful lust' rather than anything serious!

I also want to point out that I made _yet another_ mistake; Khardeen, whom we all know and love, is a Warlord, not a Warlord Prince as I wrote. Sorry about that!

In case any of you were wondering, the Jewels of the Second Circle will be revealed in the next chapter. Luc won't have made the Offering yet, but Arianna will have.

AND: most importantly grins I got to see my lovely Orioles play TWICE in Baltimore – they lost 9-3, then won 4-2. I am now tres happy!


	5. Chapter 4: On The Road

**Second Circle, _by lyradaemon_**

**Chapter 4: On The Road…**

**A/N: I've cleared up any confusions over ages in the previous instalment, so check there in case you're confused.**

Daemon regarded his daughter thoughtfully. It was funny; Saetan was convinced she was the splitting image of him, and Lucivar reckoned she was identical to Jaenelle. With her long, straight black hair, light brown skin and sapphire eyes, she was, Daemon thought, a perfect mix.

And now she was off on an epic adventure to the middle of Scelt with a band of young males and females he was sure were unable to look after themselves.

Wonderful.

"Papa, _please_ stop worrying. I'm going to be _fine_. Really."

"Whatever you say sweetheart," Daemon sighed, then gathered her into his arms, holding her close.

"Papa, I can't breathe," Eliene squeaked.

"That's the whole point," Daemon joked lightly, stroking her hair.

Eli somehow managed to loosen Daemon choke-hold grip on her. "Please don't worry about me," she said softly. "I have Luc and Charon to protect me. I won't come to any harm."

Daemon snorted. "With Charon protecting you, there's every chance you will come to harm."

Eli rolled her eyes. "He's perfectly capable, Papa. Honestly."

Just then Jaenelle came over, having finally finished fussing over Charon – who, as it happened, was now standing next to Saetan, frowning darkly in his mother's direction. "Are you all ready then darling?" Jaenelle asked brightly.

"_Yes_, mother," Eli said impatiently. "I've already told you that."

----------------------------------

Meanwhile, Luc was having to fend off Gabrielle. "Mother, _please_!" He almost shouted. "Stop fussing!"

"I'm entitled to fuss. I'm your mother."

"Yes, but not in _public_," Luc hissed.

"Chaosti, please could you tell your son I'm entitled to fuss?" Gabrielle demanded of her husband. There was no reply.

Chaosti was literally clinging onto Aaron to stop him falling over from laughing so much. Tears were running down their faces and hardly any sound was coming out.

"Chaosti!" Gabrielle said sharply, a small frown creasing her brow.

"I'm sorry…" Chaosti mumbled weakly. "It's just…Mother Night, it's just too funny…" he pealed off again and Aaron shoved his fist in his mouth to try to stop laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"All of you," Aaron replied, wiping streaming eyes. "Our children are going away for a few weeks – to stay with _your_ mother, too – and you women are clucking around like mother chickens! You'd think they were going away forever the way you're at it."

Gabrielle glared at them then stalked off, muttering, "_men_".

---------------------------

Finally, after countless hugs and goodbyes, the Second Circle were ready to leave. Just as Eli was about to escape another kiss from her mother, Daemon took her by the arm and gently drew her aside.

"You have to make me a promise," he said.

"Papa, if you're about to start fussing too…" Eli began tartly.

"No, seriously, Eli. You have to promise," Daemon said urgently.

Eli was slightly taken aback by her father's tone. Despite the stories she'd heard about him from Saetan and Lucivar, Daemon had always seemed completely calm and unshakable.

"Alright, I promise," she said slowly.

"You have to be prepared to use your Jewels. You have to – promise me, Eli."

"I-" Eli was confused. Use her Jewels? Why?

"Just promise me," Daemon snapped. "Please Eli."

"But why? Luc and Charon and the others will be with me. I'll never need to use them," Eli protested. Daemon _knew_ she didn't like using Craft. She didn't like the power she had. _He knew that_.

"It doesn't matter!" Daemon snarled, getting frustrated at his daughter.

"It's not as if someone is going to…wait." Suddenly it dawned on her. "You've seen something. In a Web, you must have-"

Daemon cut her off. "No, it wasn't me. Your mother – she…never mind. It's not important. Just – please, sweetheart, _promise_ me you'll do everything you can to stay safe. Please." Daemon's golden eyes held hers, full of anxiety and love and desperation.

"I promise, Papa," Eli finally whispered, her eyes never leaving his.

"Thank you," Daemon murmured as her swept her up into a last hug. "I love you, Eli."

"I love you too Papa," she returned, her throat feeling oddly choked up. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and tried to smile bravely. "I'll see you soon."

She didn't wait for an answer, but instead turned and ran to where the others were waiting for her. Luc has decided they all needed to see the countryside between the Hall and Scelt, so he had settled on two carriages for them to ride in.

--------------------------------

Luc smiled brightly at her as she approached. "Has Daemon been fussing too?" He asked with a grin.

"Something like that," she replied absently.

Luc looked at her sharply. "Is something wrong?"

Eli shook her head with a inward sigh. "No, nothing's wrong. I'm fine."

Just in case she wasn't, Luc slipped his arms around her and pulled her close. "You do know you can tell me anything, don't you?" He asked softly, holding her gaze.

"I know," was all she said in reply.

"Are you two coming?" Titian demanded tartly from the door of the front coach. "The rest of us would like to leave today."

Luc turned and took Eli's hand, leading her over to the coach. He began to help her up into it – the step was quite high – when she stumbled and practically fell back into his arms.

"Are you _sure_ you're alright?" He asked, frowning. Eli nodded wordlessly, then pulled herself inside.

Those words swirled inside her head, sent on a psychic spear-thread.

_Remember, little one. Use your power. Don't be afraid._

_--------------------------------------_

"So," Jaenelle said as she watched the coaches leave the Hall.

Daemon looked at his wife, then slid an arm around her hips, pulling her close. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" He asked, sensing a change in emotion.

Jaenelle looked up at him quickly, then away again. "I don't know. It just feels…strange, that's all, seeing Eli and Charon leaving like that. And after what I saw in my Web…everything in me is screaming not to let them go."  
"They'll be ok," Daemon assured soothingly. He didn't tell her what he had said to Eli, or the worry he was feeling. He didn't want to scare her even more. "Besides, what with that lot being there, neither of them can come to any harm."

"They remind me of my First Circle when we were that age," Jaenelle said whimsically. "Full of all that power, and they don't even realise it."  
Jaenelle was right. Between them, there were four Queens – including Eli herself – three Warlord Princes and – two Warlords – Jason, Morghann and Khary's youngest son; and Tristan, Aaron and Kalush's son. Astar and Sceron, the Queen and Warlord Prince of Centauran, had a son and daughter; Ash – a Warlord Prince - and Nephela a Queen, who were 19 and 17.

Titian wasn't a Queen, just as Surreal hadn't been, but the others treated her as if she was. As well as that, Eli was a Black Widow and she and Giselle were Healers.

Then there were their Jewels.

As could be expected, Charon and Eli wore Birthright Red; Luc wore Green, although he hadn't made the Offering yet. Titian wore Green too; Jason had his Opal Jewels. Arianna wore Purple Dusk descended to Sapphire; Tristan, her brother had Birthright Opal. Ash had his Birthright Sapphire – which had surprised everyone – and was soon to make the Offering to the Darkness, while his younger sister, Nephela, wore Birthright Purple Dusk. Giselle, the tawny-striped daughter of Grezande and Elan, had her Green Jewels.

Between them, they were very, _very_ dangerous.

"They would be match for anyone," Daemon remarked dryly. "_I _wouldn't like to take them on in a bad mood, that's for sure."  
Despite herself, Jaenelle chuckled. "They've all inherited their parent's tempers," she agreed.

"Well, I don't know where our two get it from," Daemon murmured, turning Jaenelle so that she was locked in his embrace. "We're both perfectly civil…"

Jaenelle looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Don't kid yourself, Prince."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"You have a dreadful temper, but only when you need it."

"So do you."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way," Jaenelle finished, raising her mouth to his.

"What do you say to locking ourselves away for the rest of the day," Daemon asked softly when they finally broke off the kiss.

"Depends what you had in mind," Jaenelle replied airily, not able to keep the grin off her face.

"Mmm," Daemon murmured into her lips. "Why don't I show you?"

---------------------------------

"I despair of those two," Surreal said, shaking her head in Daemon and Jaenelle's direction.

"Any reason why?" Saetan asked lightly.

"Can't keep their hands off each other," she replied. "Dreadful example."

"To whom? Titian?"

Surreal glared at him. "I'll have you know, I'm an excellent example to my daughter."

"Of course you are, darling" Saetan replied soothingly.

Surreal huffed at him then stomped off.

Saetan just laughed.

He was definitely looking forward to the impending peace and quiet. He loved his grandchildren – including the various adopted ones – dearly, but sometimes he found that their _incessant_ talking took a rather large toll on his nerves. A rabble of powerful, adolescent, arrogant young males and females were enough for anyone to handle; Saetan felt that since he'd been the patriarch of the First Circle, being the patriarch of the Second Circle too was a bit much.

Still, as Selene had sweetly remarked, he wouldn't give them up for the world.

**A/N: Just a little filler chapter to keep the story rolling, introduce a few new characters, ascertain Jewels/ranks etc. Hope you're not _too_ confused with all the names and Jewels I'm throwing around (in case you are, I'll put a little table up in an info chapter next).**

**In case you were worrying – or despairing – this fic _does _have a plot, SO KEEP READING!**

**Lyradaemon x**


	6. MORE info, Jewels etc

**HERE IS A LIST OF THE SECOND CIRCLE CHARACTERS, THE TERRITORIES THEY ARE FROM (DUE TO THEIR PARENTS), THEIR JEWELS, AND THEIR CASTE (e.g. Queen, Warlord, Warlord Prince etc). I HOPE IT'S CLEARER NOW!** Note: If I introduce any new characters, I'll add them to the list.

**Eliene**: Birthright **Red**; Queen, Healer, Black Widow

**Charon**: Birthright **Red**; Warlord Prince

**Luc**: Birthright **Green**; Warlord Prince

**Titian**: Birthright **Green**

**Arianna** (Nharkhava): Birthright **Purple Dusk**, descended to **Sapphire**; Queen

**Tristan** (Nharkhava): Birthright **Opal**; Warlord

**Selene** (Scelt): Birthright **Opal**, descended to **Sapphire**; Queen, Healer, Black Widow

**Jason** (Scelt): Birthright **Opal**; Warlord

**Ash** (Centauran): Birthright **Sapphire**; Warlord Prince

**Nephela** (Centauran): Birthright **Purple Dusk**; Queen

**Giselle** (Tigrelan): Birthright **Green**; Queen, Healer

**Melia** (Scelt): Queen

**Falian** (Scelt): Birthright unknown descended to **Gray**; Warlord Prince, Consort of Melia


	7. Chapter 5: Maghre

**Second Circle, **_by lyradaemon_

**Chapter 5: Maghre**

The journey to Maghre was surprisingly uneventful. Eli had spent most of it sleeping, curled up against Luc. Giselle and Ash had been looking meaningfully at each other the whole time, much to Luc and Titian's amusement; Titian, for her part, had remained remarkably unaware of Jason. The others rode in the second carriage.

When they crossed the border in Scelt, Luc gently shook Eli. "Wake up, Eli. We're almost there."

"What-?" Eli muttered, raising her head and rubbing sleep from her eyes.

Luc laughed. "We've just crossed into Scelt; I thought it was time you woke up."

Eli stretched, easing the tightness in her muscles. "How much farther?"

"Not long; I haven't been here for a while, so I can't say exactly."

Eli turned to gaze out the window. The countryside had turned from thick forest to wide, open plains since she had fallen asleep. She had never been to Scelt before, but Selene – whose parents were, after all, the Queen and Warlord of Scelt – had told her all about it. Tuathal was the capital, which was where Selene was going for her aunt's wedding, and Maghre was the second main town; however they were on opposite sides of the country and as Scelt was very, _very_ big, it was almost the same distance from the Hall to Maghre as it was from Maghre to Tuathal.

Selene had said that Maghre was a very open town, with long but low building surrounded by marble walls and plenty of trees and fountains. Now, as the carriages finally made their way through the outskirts of the town, Eli could see that it was a very accurate description.

Most of the towns and cities in Dhemlan were known for their beauty; even Amdarh had its own simple beauty, Eli thought. But Maghre was especially beautiful with its sprawling houses and open plazas. Luc's great-grandmother Teele had once been the Queen of Dea al Mon, but had decided to move to Maghre when Gabrielle became Queen. Luc has said that Teele lived in a huge house near the Court, but that they'd have to go to the palace first to pay their respects to the Queen there; well, Gabrielle had insisted anyway.

Eventually the carriage pulled up in front of the Court and they all clambered – somewhat stiffly in Eli's case. A small flight of stairs led up to the front door; Luc led the way, taking Eli's arm in his. The door at the top was opened.

"Good afternoon, Prince," the Butler said politely, inclining his head respectfully.

"Good afternoon, Sir," Luc replied. "We've come to pay our respects to the Queen," he explained, indicating the group behind him. "I hope we haven't come at an inconvenient time?"

"Not at all; please, come in," the Butler said, ushering them inside. "If you would like to follow me…"

They followed the Butler along a brightly lit corridor and into a high-ceilinged receiving room. It was furnished with numerous expensive but comfortable sofas and chairs, and several low tables; the tall windows at one end allowed the late-afternoon sun to flood in.

"Good afternoon," an amused voice said from the other end of the room.

As one they all turned to see a woman gliding towards them. She was tall and had long red-brown hair and startling green eyes – very similar to Morghann's colouring. "I am Melia, the Queen here," she said in a deep, musical voice.

The males bowed and the females inclined their heads; they too were Queens, even though they did not officially rule, and so they were the same rank as her. Titian wasn't, so she gave a brief curtsey. Luc stepped forward.

"I am Luc; I have come with some of my friends to visit my mother's grandmother, Teele, here in Maghre."

"You don't look like you're from Scelt," Melia said, though not unkindly.

"No; my parents are Dea al Mon – they're names are Gabrielle and Chaosti."

"The Queen and the Warlord Prince?" Melia said, faintly surprised. "No wonder you're so strong." She gave him an appraising look. "And who are your friends?"

Luc turned to introduce them. "This is Eliene and her brother Charon, the son and daughter of Jaenelle Angelline and Daemon Sadi." Melia's eyes grew rather wide at this, but she retained her composure. "Arianna here is the daughter of Kalush and Aaron, Queen and Warlord Prince of Nharkhava; that's her brother, Tristan." He waved a hand at them. "Titian is the daughter of Surreal SaDiablo; Ash and Nephela's parents are Sceron and Astar of Centauran. Giselle is the daughter of Grezande and Elan, Queen and Warlord Prince of Tigrelan. And Jason here is the son of Khardeen and-"

"And Morghann. Yes, we've met before. How are you, Lord Jason?" Melia asked, turning to him.

"I'm very well, Lady," Jason replied politely.

"So. An interesting little group you've got here then. Especially having the Queen of Ebon Askavi's children here. Very interesting." Melia gave Eli and Charon a thoughtful look; Eli unconsciously moved closer to Luc.

Just then another voice sounded, this time from behind them. "Lady."

"Ah, Prince Falian," Melia said, indicating him to come over. "We have visitors."

At the sight of him Luc, Charon and Ash froze as all their warnings flared. Falian was a Warlord Prince; not just that, he wore the Gray. All their instincts as Warlord Princes shot to the surface.

"Ladies," Falian said politely, indicating the females. "Lords, Princes," he nodded shortly to the males.

His eyes skimmed over each of them quickly; but when he saw Eli his eyes gleamed. "My Lady, I'm afraid I do not know your name," he almost purred. _You don't know any of our names, _Eli thought as she opened her mouth, but to her surprise Luc cut her off.

"Her name is Eliene SaDiablo," he snapped, eyes flashing. Only an idiot would not have noticed the warning under that. _She belongs to me._

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Eliene," Falian said smoothly, taking her hand and kissing it lightly.

Luc snarled as he descended into the abyss like lightning; Charon felt it, however, and despite the feelings warring inside him he put a hand on Luc's shoulder. _:This is not the time, Luc:_ He said on a psychic thread. Luc glared at Falian again, but nodded briefly.

Meanwhile Eli found her attention was caught by the man standing just inches away from her.

Falian was beautiful. He had the same red-brown hair as Melia, but his eyes were a startling gold-flecked blue, framed by thick black lashes. He had a wonderfully sensual mouth and his body was delightfully toned and trim.

She was completely and utterly captivated.

However just then Melia spoke; "They have come to visit Prince Luc's great-grandmother, Lady Teele, who lives here in Maghre," she explained to Falian. Then she turned to the rest of them. "Prince Falian is my Consort," she said, with an undertone of warning aimed at the females. _He is mine; do not touch him._

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Prince Falian," Titian spoke up, eyeing him approvingly.

The spoke together briefly for a while longer, before Luc excused them. "It's been wonderful meeting you, Lady Melia, but I'm afraid we really ought to be going. Lady Teele is expecting us, and I would hate to keep her waiting."

Melia laughed. "Of course; I'm sorry for keeping you. Please, give her my regards." To Luc's surprise, she kissed him lightly on the cheek. "I would love to see you all again while you're in Maghre. Don't hesitate to come by."

They nodded and exchanged farewells. Just as Eli was about to leave Falian took her hand and raised it to her lips again. "Do come and visit me some time," he said in a rich, silky voice which sent shivers through her. "I would love to see you again."

Eli gave a shaky reply and hastily retreated.

----------------------------

The rest of the evening they spent at Grandmammy Teele's house; she had been delighted to see Luc again, and welcomed the rest of them as if she had known them all their lives. They had been served a light wine as they arrived, and then had dinner in the majestic dining room.

Teele had a huge house for someone who didn't need one, and so she had plenty of room for them all to stay. Much later in the evening they excuse themselves and headed off to bed, exhausted after all the travelling.

However while all the others said goodnight and headed into their own rooms, Luc followed Eli into hers.

"Luc-" Eli began, blushing at the look Titian gave her from outside. "I don't think…"

"It's alright Eli, I'm not staying," Luc said with a slight grin. "I would hate to ruin your reputation." He cleared his throat. "Actually, I wanted to speak to you."

"What about?"

"Falian. I don't trust him at all," he said bluntly.

"You don't trust him, or you don't like him because he's a Warlord Prince?" Eli asked cynically. She knew where this was headed.

"Eli, you know me," Luc snapped. "I don't dislike people for no reason. I just don't trust him, at all. And I want you to promise me that you'll stay away from him."

"What?" Eli asked, shocked. "Why?"

"Because he doesn't mean well!" Luc snapped. "Did you _see_ the way he looked at you?"

"You just don't like him because he's handsome and he appears to be interested in me. That's it, Luc, isn't it? You're jealous." Her voice was accusing.

"I-" Luc turned red.

"Well, I don't have to listen to you. You don't _have_ to always try to protect me Luc! I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself, so I'd _really_ appreciate it if you just kept yourself out of my affairs," her tone was icy and her golden eyes were narrowed.

Luc fought to keep to cold anger at bay. His voice, when it came out, was strained and choked. "If that's how you want it to be, fine," he said quietly. "Goodnight, Lady Eliene." He stalked to the door, opened it then slammed it behind him.

Eli just stood there staring at the closed door. Her friend. She had just snapped at her best friend.

_Mother Night, how could I be so stupid?_ She whispered. Sinking onto the edge of her bed she put her head into her hands. _What had she just done?_

**A/N: Oh no! What have you done Eli? What will happen now? Was Luc right to mistrust Falian? Find out in the next chapter! (oh, and _please_ send me some reviews! I haven't had any for the last chapter. I feel unwanted…)**


	8. Chapter 6: Problems

**Second Circle, **_by lyradaemon_

**Chapter 6: Problems…**

**A/N: many thanks to **HeLl HaVe No FuRy LiKe A wOmAn **for the lovely review! This one's for you!**

When Eli awoke the next morning she had no idea where she was; a big bed that definitely wasn't hers, sunlight washing over her face…

Then she remembered.

With a small moan of anguish she rolled over and buried her head in the pillow.

_What had she done?_

She had snapped at Luc, her dear, beloved Luc, for trying to protect her from a man she had barely met. _Mother Night, what possessed me?_ _I don't know Falian; he's just unbelievably handsome, that's all. He seems interested in me. Nothing to it._

Anger boiled in her again at the thought; but when her thoughts turned again to Luc she whimpered. She had hurt her best friend in all the world for the sake of some strange male. Well, she wasn't going to ruin her friendship over _that_. She'd swallow her pride, take Luc's advice and _avoid_ Falian as if her very life depended on it (A/N: ironic…!) and go and apologize to Luc for being so stupid.

That settled Eli threw back the covers and climbed out of bed. She was already feeling a lot more cheerful; she went and had a quick shower, drying her hair with a little bit of Craft – a trick she had learned from Daemon, of all people (well, her father was rather vain sometimes…) and threw on some vaguely presentable clothes. It appeared that she hadn't inherited _all _of Daemon's vainness; Eli still preferred comfortable skirts, trousers and jumpers to fancy dresses. Still, there was a time and place for fancy dresses, and Eli was convinced that if they were invited back to Melia's Court, _that_ would be one of those times.

Eli headed downstairs to where she hoped breakfast would be. Entering the dining room she glanced around quickly to see where Luc was; to her disappointment he wasn't there. Charon was standing with Arianna in one corner, talking privately; Giselle was with Ash and they were – Mother Night, they were _flirting_! Giselle and Ash? Who would have thought? – and Nephela was deep in conversation with Tristan (there were definitely something going on there too, Eli thought.)

She made her way over to where Titian was standing, neglected breakfast in one hand, and giggling at what Jason was saying. Titian, giggling? "Someone has _definitely_ put something in the coffee this morning" Eli muttered.

Titian turned as Eli approached. "Morning Eli," she said brightly. "Sleep alright?"

"Fine, thanks," she replied. "Morning Jason," she smiled.

"Mmph," was her only reply since Jason had just taken a mouthful of coffee. Titian giggled.

"Have you seen Luc anywhere?" Eli asked casually.

"No; but Ash _did_ say that was in a furious mood. I think he's still pissed off about that Falian man. He didn't really take a liking to him yesterday."

"Oh," Eli replied quietly. Was Luc still angry with her?

The answer presented itself almost immediately. The door literally flew open and a whirlwind of anger stalked in.

Luc stalked towards the buffet, passing Charon. "Good morning Luc," Charon said pleasantly - and got a snarl as a souvenir. Charon stared at him, golden eyes wide, then shrugged and turned back to Arianna – who was looking decidedly scared.

Eli summoned every drop of courage and approached him. "Luc-" she began but was cut off with a look which would have scared even Saetan. He was still 'pissed of' as Titian had put it.

A wave of cold rippled off him.

_No. He'd gone cold._

Eli recoiled as if she'd been slapped. Never, _never_ in all the time she'd known Luc had he gone cold on her. He'd been angry at himself, once, several years ago, but then that cold anger had been directed at himself. Even living with numerous Warlord Princes – and having a very volatile one as a father – Eli had never really encountered that anger before. She'd certainly felt it when Daemon had been _very_ annoyed with some silly little Witch who wouldn't leave him alone, but it had never been directed at either her or Charon. Lucivar had mentioned that Jaenelle's temper was very similar to a Warlord Prince's sometimes, but, thank the Darkness, Jaenelle had never needed to get angry at them either; a fact which Eli was grateful for.

So having her best friend, really, _really_ angry at her was almost more than she could bear.

"Eli are you alright?" Titian asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm…I'm fine," Eli said slowly, still staring after Luc.

Titian whistled. "I wonder what's gotten into Luc. He can't _still_ be annoyed with that Falian, can he?"

Eli glanced around quickly to make sure no one else was in hearing distance; Jason had already moved away to talk with Ash. "I think I know why he's angry," she began hesitantly.

Titian just looked at her and said nothing.

Eli swallowed. "I-I said some…things…to him yesterday which…well, which I probably shouldn't have said…" she trailed off, not looking at her friend.

Titian sighed dramatically. "What did you say, Eli?"

"_Well_, he was telling me that Falian was no good and that he didn't trust him and that I should…stay away from him," it all came out in a rush.

"And?" Titian prompted.

"And I said, that he didn't need to interfere."

"That wasn't all." Mother Night, Titian was sharp!

"I also said he was jealous that Falian was taking an interest in me," Eli finished in a whisper.

"Hell's Fire Eli! What on earth possessed you to say _that_!"

"I can look after myself!" Eli said defensively. "I'm just as strong as Luc is; I don't need his help all the time! Falian is really good-looking, and if he wants to take an interest in me, then fine! I'm flattered. I don't need Luc telling me to be careful, just because he doesn't like him."

"Oh Eli," Titian said shaking her head. "You're going to have a hell of time trying to sort this one out."

"I know," Eli groaned. "What am I going to do Titian?"

"Just let him run his anger out. Maybe then he'll be reasonable."

"I doubt it," Eli said darkly.

Titian laughed and hugged her. "Don't worry Eli. He'll forgive you."

"I hope so."

_Having Luc this angry with her hurt. She needed him to forgive her. But would she? She hoped so._

**A/N: What a mess! Still, the story's bumbling along nicely at the mo. Keep coming with those reviews! _Lyradaemon x_**


	9. Chapter 7: More Trips!

**Second Circle, **_by lyradaemon_

**Chapter 7: More Trips!**

**A/N: MORE CHANGES; PEOPLE HAVE COMMENTED THAT LUC STILL BEING ANGRY WITH ELI WAS A BIT OOC. I'VE TRIED TO CHANGE THAT A BIT. HOWEVER, I JUST WANT TO POINT OUT THAT LUC IS ANGRY AND UPSET BECAUSE HE AND ELI ARE BEST FRIENDS; WHAT SHE SAID, WHILE NOT APPEARING TO BE A BIG DEAL, HURT HIM A LOT.**

Eli hardly saw Luc for the next few days. He still seemed to be angry, although thankfully the cold anger had dissipated into a calmer one. He would speak to her politely, but it seemed very strained, which left a huge wound in her heart.

However she'd had plenty to do otherwise. Jason had shown her and Titian around Maghre, pointing out various important buildings and such with pride; Titian had thought it was rather sweet.

"Eli?" A voice said behind her. Eli whirled around; it was Arianna.

"I was wondering; my parents are in Nharkhava at the moment, and they thought it would be nice if Tristan and I could go and see them. I know you haven't been, so I thought you'd like to come too?"

Eli smiled. "I'd love to come, Arianna; thank you. Is anyone else coming?"

"Well, I did ask Jason; but unfortunately some distant cousin is coming to Maghre, so Morghann said he had to stay behind."

"Poor Jason," Eli laughed. "What about Titian?"

"I haven't asked her yet. Do you think she'd like to?"

"Why, what else would she do? Stay here with Jason?"

"Probably," Arianna chuckled.

"Yeah, I think you're right," Eli agreed. "Those two are unbelievable; head over heels in love and they don't even realize."

"Mmm; they're not the only ones," Arianna said with an unreadable look in her soft grey eyes. Eli found herself blushing.

Arianna slipped her arm through Eli's. "So," she began. "How's Luc?"

Eli started. "How did you know?"

"Sweetheart, I'm not stupid. You hardly spoken to each other in almost a week. Something's happened – and I would bet my life it has something to do with Falian."

Eli turned an even deeper shade of red. "There's nothing going on between me and Falian!" She said sharply.

Arianna gave her arm a reassuring squeeze. "I know; but I'm guessing Luc doesn't think so."

"No; he warned me to stay away from him – he doesn't trust him," she admitted.

"And you told him he was jealous." It wasn't a question.

Eli gazed at her in admiration. "How did you work _that_ one out?"

Arianna gave a slight chuckle. "As I said Eli, I'm not stupid. Any female in that situation would say the same thing." Eli didn't want her to clarify what she meant by 'that situation' – Arianna was definitely hinting at something, and she _didn't_ want to hear about it.

"You think it was the wrong thing to say?"

"No," she replied slowly. "I understand why you said it; and I think it struck a truth Luc didn't want to admit to."

Eli didn't reply.

Finally Arianna stopped walking and turned Eli to face her. Her eyes were full of sympathy. "I've asked Luc to come too; I think it would be for the best."

"You did _what_?"

Arianna sighed. "Eli, you've got to face up to him some time. And being in a different country from Falian will certainly help; Luc won't feel threatened if he's not near you. I think you might find that a little trip will actually smooth things out between you."

Sometimes, Eli thought, Arianna could be _very_ annoying when she was being reasonable. She sighed.

"I suppose you're right," she grumbled in reply, giving her friend a glare for good measure.

"I knew you'd agree with me," Arianna grinned.

"I don't think I had much choice."

------------------------

_The next day_

Arianna had decided they would ride the Winds as it would be quicker, although it would mean they wouldn't be able to see the scenery as they passed out of Scelt and into Nharkhava; Tristan had suggested they take a carriage back.

The little group – Arianna, Tristan, Charon, Eli, Luc and Titian - stood at the landing stage, saying goodbye to the others who were staying behind. Luc stood a little way apart from the rest of them; he was even being curt towards Charon.

Finally, when all farewells had been said, they caught the winds to Nharkhava.

It took them just over an hour to get there, as they could all ride the darker Webs – Tristan, wearing Opal, had ridden with his sister for speeds sake – so it was still mid-afternoon when they arrived in the capital, Lyrkhava, where Aaron and Kalush lived.

"I thought Aaron was at the Hall?" Eli said as they made their way along one of the broad boulevards bordered on both sides by beautiful cherry blossoms.

"He was, but mother needed him here at home to help her sort something out. He arrived a few days ago."

A few minutes more walking brought them to a large, beautiful house set back from the road. "This is my home," Arianna explained, glowing with pride. "The Court is a few minutes walk away, but mother wanted us to live here – it's my grandfather's home."

The door suddenly flung open; "Aria!" A husky female voice cried.

They turned to see Kalush beaming at them, then whisking her daughter up into a surprisingly strong hug. "It's so lovely to see you darling," she gushed, smiling at her daughter.

Arianna hugged her back, "I've missed you mother," she replied.

Kalush turned her attention to her son – who wasn't particularly impressed – before greeting the rest of them. "It's so lovely to have you here," she said, addressing them all. "Aaron is just coming, he was-"

"It's alright, I'm here," Aaron said, coming out of the house, grinning broadly. "How are you all?"

Eli heard Titian swallow and mutter, "Mother Night." Eli heartedly agreed; Aaron was quite breathtaking. When he turned his beautiful grey eyes to them she thought she might faint dead away.

"Lovely to see you Eli," he smiled fondly. "Daemon told me to send his love."

"Is he alright?" Eli asked without thinking.

Aaron laughed, a sound which warmed her. "Oh, he's wonderful. Jaenelle is fussing though; I think it's wearing Daemon out."

"Oh," was all she could think of saying. Aaron had a very odd way of making all thoughts fly out your head…

"If you'd like to come in," he was saying, ushering them inside the house. It was pleasantly cool inside, and Eli was rather surprised to see a beautifully sculptured fountain set dead in the middle of the hall.

"I'm afraid Nharkhavans are rather taken with fountains," Arianna explained with a slightly perplexed look. "And anything remotely to do with water, for that matter."

"It's lovely though," Eli said.

"Just wait; you'll be sick of the sight of them before you leave."

Aaron, standing just behind them laughed. "My sentiments exactly," he said. "Dharo isn't known for its water features, so living here is sometimes a shock. Although your mother says exactly the same thing when she goes to Dharo with me," he added thoughtfully.

Arianna giggled in reply. "You get used to it though Father."

"I have to," Aaron said darkly. "For your mother's sake."

"What was that Aaron?" Kalush said sweetly behind them. Aaron turned, grey eyes wide.

"Nothing, sweetheart," he said brightly. "Just remarking to Eli here about the…umm, _tendency_ towards having fountains everywhere. Very unlike Dharo, you know."

"Mmm," was Kalush's only reply. She reached up to brush a stray brown curl away from his face. "I'm sure you can get used to it darling," she murmured. "For my sake."

Aaron stared at her, but Kalush laughed and kissed him – very soundly.

Arianna rolled her eyes and grabbed Eli's arm. "This is the part where we leave," she muttered.

They left the hall and went into one of the many informal sitting rooms – as Arianna explained – which had balconies leading off them. "Let me show you the garden – it's so beautiful at this time of year," she said excitedly.

She opened the balcony door and showed Eli – and Titian, who had just joined them - out onto the balcony and down into the huge garden. It was full of hundreds of beautifully-coloured flowers and was surrounded by cherry blossom trees which were out in full bloom. "Cherry blossoms are our native tree," Arianna explained. "Don't you think they're lovely?"

Titian and Eli nodded in reply.

"When I was little me and Tristan would always play out here; it's so huge, and there's loads of places to hide. It was so much fun," she said fondly. "Sometimes I would hide so well that Tristan couldn't find me, and then I'd fall asleep. It was Father who usually found me – once Mother had had hysterics, thinking I'd fallen into the pond or something."

"Does Charon know about this penchant for hiding?" Titian asked wickedly. Eli had noticed she loved to bring her twin into anything to do with Arianna.

Arianna blushed. "No; I-" she stuttered, but broke off, blushing. Despite Charon being quite a bit younger than her, she still had a fondness for him; after all, with his golden hair and matching golden eyes, it was hard _not_ to have a fondness for him.

"Don't worry Sugar, I'm teasing," she assured her. "But you have to admit, this _is_ a very good chance for him to meet your parents…"

Arianna punched her playfully on the arm. "Shut up, or I'll get my Father on you," she threatened jokingly.

_That_ shut Titian up.

Arianna and Eli laughed as the three of them made their way back inside. However the smile slid of Eli's face when they bumped into Luc.

"Luc! I'm sorry-" Eli began, but she was cut off.

"No, it was my mistake. Please, go on," he said politely, but only an idiot would have missed the icy, sharp tone to it.

Eli just gaped at him as he stalked off.

Titian put a comforting arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry Eli. Just give him space; I'm sure things will work themselves out."

Eli nodded wordlessly.

-------------------

They six of them spent the rest of the day looking around the city, Arianna and Tristan pointing out places of interest, much the same as Jason had done in Maghre. But while she had to acknowledge that Lyrkhava really was lovely, she couldn't throw off the sense of despondency she felt whenever she looked at Luc.

He still wouldn't look at her. It seemed that he wasn't the only one who had inherited stubbornness from his father.

Yet while that feeling occupied her thoughts, a new one crept in. Something bad was nearby; Eli could feel it, just on the edge of her awareness. Daemon had trained her precisely to be alert to anything strange in her immediate surroundings; and this time was no exception.

Something – or someone – was following her. And it didn't seem like it felt any warmth towards her.

A sudden flash of Jewelled strength stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Did you feel that?" She whispered to Titian, who was closest to her.

"Feel what?"

"That flash – of Jewels, I think."

Titian gave her a puzzled look. "No."

"Oh. I must have imagined it," Eli said absently.

"Yeah, you must have."

But Eli knew what she had felt; Daemon had also taught her – along with Jaenelle – how to sense Jewels of any strength. It was quite hard to feel Jewels which were darker than her, but then again, apart from her immediate family – and Chaosti – no one wore Jewels darker than hers.

Except one she had just met.

But it _couldn't_ be, could it? He seemed so nice though…

While those thoughts were spinning through Eli's mind, she didn't notice Luc watching her. He had seen her flinch at that tiny flash of Grey power.

And he knew who he suspected.

**A/N: Who was it!**

**It was…nah, I'm not going to tell you! Read more! And review – thanks _so_ much again to **_HeLl HaVe No FuRy LiKe A wOmAn _**and also to **_avidreader101_** for their reviews. They were greatly appreciated! Lyradaemon x**


	10. Chapter 8: Very Unexpected

**Second Circle, **_by lyradaemon_

**Chapter 8: Very Unexpected**

**A/N: I've managed to update! I've somehow got around the restrictions for this website, so everything seems to be ok…for the moment, anyway! I've done quite a lot of writing over the last few days in between revision; don't expect it to be like this again. Hope you like it!**

Luc saw Eli flinch at the sharp flash of Grey strength. He saw her slightly bewildered look. She didn't understand.

But he did. He _knew_ who had unleashed it – perhaps unwillingly – but he knew. Falian had struck a nerve in him the first time he had seen him, and he had been taught by his father to trust his instincts. Falian was no good; he had taken an interest in Eli, the most precious person in the whole world – despite their argument; and he did not mean her well.

That much was certain.

Before they had left the Hall, Daemon had taken him aside and made him swear that he look after his daughter. Luc had always seen Daemon as a reasonably calm and easy-going man (a trait, Lucivar insisted, which was _very_ new), and so his seriousness when he had asked Luc had been rather startling. Still, he had made his promise – he knew Daemon loved his daughter dearly – and he was determined to keep it.

No matter what.

Luc kept close to Eli for the rest of the day, although she seemed not to notice him. He saw a distant, far-away look on her face several times, but he assumed she was just deep in thought so he wasn't concerned. He would only interfere if she appeared to be distressed, he told himself sternly.

The following day Aaron suggested they all go on a day-trip out into the Nharkhavan countryside. To Luc's dismay Eli agreed – he had hoped she would stay in or around Lyrkhava rather than dashing off into the middle of no-where – but he agreed to go when Arianna asked him, in order to keep an eye on her.

They set out early, before the sun had got going properly, in a lovely quaint carriage. They trundled slowly through the broad streets of the capital before finally emerging into a world Luc had never seen before.

Huge ancient forests rose up all around them, their tangled boughs creating a beautiful dappled green light on the soft forest floor. Hills rolled gently across the landscape, with tall majestic mountains in the distance. Great blue waterfalls cascaded down the mountainsides and into small pools and lakes scattered here and there. It all felt so peaceful and serene that Luc immediately felt a quiet happiness welling up inside of him; he gazed out the window, relishing the beautiful sight.

Arianna ordered the coach to be stopped near a small grove of trees beside a lake. It was just the five of them – Tristan having decided to stay home – and they all hopped down carrying various packages for the rather large picnic Kalush had packed for them. They made their way to a small clearing on the lake shore and settled down, spreading out the food on a blanket.

Suddenly there was a rustle behind them and then a young horse crashed through, literally skidding to a halt when he saw them.

_:Oh. Sorry to intrude.:_

Titian was staring, eyes wide, but Eli had already begun to speak. _:It's alright, we weren't doing anything.:_

The young Opal-Jewelled Warlord regarded Eli with an inquisitive look_. :You're Lady Jaenelle's foal aren't you:_ He asked. His gaze shifted to Charon who was sitting next to Arianna. _:As are you, Prince.:_ Charon looked slightly startled.

_:Yes, I'm Eliene, and that's my twin brother, Charon, Lord…:_

_:Blackshadow. I'm from Scelt.:_

_:You're a long way from home, Lord Blackshadow:_ Titian said, recovering from her initial shock.

The kindred horse mind-smiled. :_I am staying with relatives here in Nharkhava:_ he explained.

This seemed to startle Titian even more. She privately sent a quick psychic spear to Eli, _ :I didn't realize the Kindred went on holidays.:_ Eli giggled.

_:You're welcome to stay, Lord Blackshadow:_ Arianna offered politely.

The stallion shook his head regretfully. _:Thank you, but no. I have to go I'm afraid. But I am very grateful for you offer.:_ He turned after giving them a polite nod of his head, then galloped away.

But as he went, he sent one last thought. _:Be careful.:_

Eli started and quickly looked around. "Did you hear that?" She asked.

Charon looked at her, puzzled. "Hear what?"

"Oh…nothing. It doesn't matter." _It must have been meant for me…_

Luc had noticed her start though. He could tell by her startled glance at the direction the kindred had gone that he must have said something to her as he left. A warning…

Meanwhile Eli was sitting staring unseeing out across the deep blue lake. Why was everyone giving her warnings? First Daemon, then Luc, now the kindred. Was something going to happen that she didn't know about? Maybe she should weave one of her webs when she got back to Maghre – she had brought her things along with her – then perhaps she would know what was going on.

She made up her mind to get to the bottom of what was going on. Because whatever it was, it was getting _really _tiresome.

"You alright Eli?" Charon asked, concern on his handsome face.

Eli gave him a bright smile and nodded. "Yes Charon, I'm fine. Don't fuss. You're starting to sound like mother."

Charon rolled his eyes good-naturedly, then turned back to the conversation he was having with Arianna.

Eli sighed then turned, but found herself staring at Luc; he had been watching her. She blushed and averted her gaze, not before she had noticed the look in his eyes. Something between unease – for her or himself, she didn't know – and…but it couldn't be, could it? He couldn't _love_ her…

She shook her head, clearing it of those thoughts. _They aren't going to get you anywhere, Eli_ she told herself sternly. _Stop being ridiculous._

They remained there, by the lake shining beneath the mid-afternoon sun, talking happily and nibbling on the various delicious things Kalush had prepared.

Then suddenly the sky darkened and rain began to fall. Huge, fat droplets, drenching them instantly.

"What in Hell's name…?" Charon began, gazing at the now-black sky. Overhead thunder rumbled and forks of lightning flashed, temporarily lighting up the heavy sky.

"I'm not sure, but it doesn't look good," Titian replied darkly.

"We should get back to coach, before it gets any worse," Luc said, turning in the direction they had left it. "Come on, before we get any more soaked."

"I don't think that's physically possible," Arianna muttered, shivering. "Mother Night, it's so _cold_." Charon wrapped an arm around her shoulders, ushering her after Luc.

They reached the coach as another flash streaked across the sky, leaving a sound as if the heavens themselves were being ripped open.

The five huddled in the coach, shivering and soaking wet with dark looks on their faces. "Where the Hell did _that_ come from?" Titian asked, removing her sodden jacket. "I mean, it just appeared out of nowhere!"

"What are we going to do now?" Eli asked, looking from one face to another.

Just then, as a coincidence, a voice spoke. _:Aria, are you alright:_

_:Papa: _Arianna sounded surprised._ :I-yes, we're fine.:_

_:Where are you: Aaron's voice said, layered in concern._

_:We're in the coach. It's tipping it outside.:_

_:I know, we've got it here too.:_

_:What are we going to do Papa: Arianna _asked, slightly worried.

_:Well you can't get home tonight, that's for sure. Your mother thinks there's an inn somewhere nearby-:_

_:There is – we passed one on the way here, I remember: _Charon said, interrupting._ :It's not too far away, I think.:_

_:Good. You can go there tonight. It'll be perfectly comfortable, and it's the safest option. I won't have any of you out travelling in this – not unless it suddenly dies down.:_

_:Well, considering how quickly it came up, it's always possible:_ Titian put in.

:_Hmm, you could be right Titian. However I'm not going to risk it; your parents would actually kill me if something happened to you. Having two Warlord Princes pissed with me would be bad enough. But explaining to the females why I let you travel? No thanks.:_

They all grinned; they could just picture Jaenelle, Surreal and Gabrielle – not to mention Kalush – yelling at Aaron. It would make anyone terrified; even more so than being yelled at by Daemon and Chaosti (A/N: I haven't decided who Titian's father is; no, I'm not saying Surreal had a one night stand or anything, it's just that I don't think Falonar is good enough for her. But I don't have a replacement – yet, anyway – so just imagine she has someone lovely, gorgeous, and good for her!)

Aaron's mind-voice turned serious again. _:So, you'll be alright getting there: He asked._

_:Yes, Papa. Don't worry about us.:_

_:Well if I don't then your mother would. Which would you prefer:_

Arianna chuckled_. :Point taken.:_

_:Keep safe then, and hopefully we should see you tomorrow. You'll let us know if anything happens:  
:Of course Papa. I love you.:_

_:I love you too Aria:_ Aaron replied, his voice full of tenderness. _:See you tomorrow; goodbye, the rest of you.:_ Then he withdrew.

"Well, this shouldn't be too bad," Charon was saying, but Luc was listening.

_:Luc:_

_:Prince Aaron:_

If Aaron could have rolled his eyes, he would have. _:No need to stand on ceremony: _he chided good-naturedly.

_:Sorry.:_

_:Keep your eyes open Luc. I don't trust this storm; not one bit. It seems as if-:_

_:It was Craft-made? I know, I noticed it too.:_

Aaron's voice held admiration_. :You noticed it too then? Did any of the others notice it, do you know:  
:I don't think so. They sounded annoyed about it all; I'm not sure if Eli sensed anything.: _Luc replied.

_:Well, there's no point in worrying them. It could just be someone messing around without realizing the consequences.:_

Luc wasn't fooled though, and he knew Aaron wasn't either. They just didn't want to suspect the worst; living in Kaeleer had that effect on people.

_:I'll keep a look out and let you know if there's anything odd.: _Luc assured Aaron

_:Thank you Luc. May the Darkness be with you.:_

_:And you, Prince Aaron.:_

Luc sat silently for the rest of the short journey to the inn, occupied with his thoughts.

**A/N: Things are beginning to hot up…! Keep up those reviews; thanks to all those who sent them in! Much appreciated! Lyradaemon x**


	11. Chapter 9: Very Unexpected Part II

**Second Circle, **_by lyradaemon_

**Chapter 9: Very Unexpected (Part 2)**

**A/N: This is pretty violent in some parts (don't worry – not too graphic) but some of the, umm, _ideas_ certainly are. Sorry if it offends anyone. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

The inn was surprisingly large and comfortable and they had enough spare rooms for them all to have one each. They trudged upstairs to the second floor, each looking forward to a hot bath and some clean, dry clothes – fortunately they all had a spare set of clothes which they could call in.

The rooms had their own small bathrooms, including a large tub. Eli locked the door behind her before stripping off her sodden clothes and running herself a nice hot bath. Lying back in the tub she sighed gratefully, relishing the feel of the steaming hot water washing away all the dirt which had accumulated from the rain.

She lay there for a long time, reluctant to get out. But eventually the water turned cold, so she decided it was time to get herself dried off and into some clean, comfy clothes. Reaching for a towel, she wrapped it round herself and headed into the bedroom.

"Good evening, Lady Eliene," a voice said politely from behind her.

Eli whirled around, almost dropping the towel in surprise. "P-Prince Falian," she stuttered, staring in astonishment. "What…what are you doing here?" She finished weakly.

He took a step forward, an odd look in his eyes. "I could ask you the same thing," he purred sensuously.

_Mother Night, what is he doing?_ Eli thought desperately. Swallowing hard, she made a desperate attempt to keep her voice level. "I'm afraid I'm not really in an appropriate state right now, Prince Falian," she said lightly, her voice wobbling only slightly. "If you could come back later…"

"Oh, I don't think there's any need for that." He moved closer. "After all, we both know why I'm here."

"We- we do?' She said weakly, stepping backwards – into the bathroom door.

In a movement quick as lightning he was on her, lips bruising hers, fingers digging into her upper arms, body pressed tightly against hers.

Eli struggled, "Prince Falian," she protested, but it was lost as he kissed her fiercely, almost brutally. She tried to push him away, but he just held on tighter.

Suddenly he lifted her up and took her to the bed. He lay her down before ripping away her towel.

"No-" Eli said desperately, trying to cover herself. But he took her hands and pinned them beside her head. His eyes burned into hers, full of lust and desire.

"Don't try to struggle, dear Eliene. It will only make it much, much worse." He lowered his head to hers again.

Eli shook her head, begging him not to, but he didn't listen. Again he crushed her mouth with his, teeth biting into her lips; Eli tasted blood. She tried to move her hands, but they were held fast. Tears of desperation welled up in her eyes; she was completely helpless to stop what Falian was doing to her. She squeezed them shut, trying to block out what was happening.

Falian reached down and spread her legs; Eli screamed, but it was cut off by his mouth. He slapped her, keeping the arm he had released secure with Craft. "Don't make a sound, bitch," he snarled. Tears of pain and loathing stung her eyes.

His hands moved up her body, gliding over her flesh, cupping her breasts before pinching her nipples, hard. Eli whimpered, biting her lip.

"You like this don't you? Dirty little whore," he leered at her, a mad look in his eyes.

Eli couldn't believe what was happening. _But he'd been so nice!_ Her mind screamed at her.

Then she felt him press himself between her thighs. "Are you ready for this?" He purred in her ear. "I know you're going to like it…"

A muffled scream escaped her lips as he thrust himself into her. The pain tore at her, blinding her, gripping her lungs and leaving her breathless. She didn't recognize her own voice, pleading with him to stop. "_Don't…Stop please…Oh Luc, help me, please…_"

Falian continued to pound into her, his shrill laughter resounding in her ear. "You'd better enjoy this, Lady Eliene. Enjoy it while it lasts…"

Eli didn't know how much longer it went on for; all she could think of was the excruciating agony tearing through her…

"_Eli!_"

Even through the fog of pain, Eli recognized that voice. "_Luc_," she gasped.

Suddenly the room turned icy cold as Luc took in what was happening; "Leave her alone, you bastard," Luc snarled before lunging at Falian.

Falian let out an angry yell before jumping to his feet. "What the Hell are you doing here?"

Then he sent out a blast of Grey, knocking Luc to his knees.

Luc clutched at his heart, moaning in agony, before lurching to his feet again. "I've come her to get Eli," he hissed through clenched teeth, throwing a ball of Red strength at him.

Falian reeled, surprised at the attack, but recovered himself quickly. "I wear the Grey, little Prince," he taunted. "And all you wear is the Green. You'll never beat me."

Luc growled before launching himself at Falian again.

He didn't know how long it went on for; all he knew was the pain and agony Falian was causing in him. He tried to fight back as best he could, be he could tell Falian was driving him back. He was going to lose. _He was going to lose Eli._

That thought urged him on. Without thinking he dove into the abyss, ignoring the blasts of power that shook every part of him. He descended quick as a flash, not knowing how far he was going. A huge weight pounded on his inner barriers, but still he went further down, until he couldn't stand that awful pressure any longer.

With a battle cry Lucivar would have been proud of, Luc launched himself at Falian, throwing all the power he had at him.

With a scream Falian fell, his Jewels shattering, his mind collapsing, his body…

------------------------------------

Luc came around sometime later; he was lying on the floor. He sat up groggily. All around him was…

"Mother Night," he gasped, clutching his stomach, fighting desperately not to be sick.

Falian was literally plastered around the room.

"What have I done?" He whispered, turning around to see the extent of the damage.

Then he noticed the bed. "_Eli_."

She was lying on the bed, curled up in a ball, her whole body shaking with sobs. Luc rushed over to her, reaching out to pull her into his arms. He was half-expecting her to resist him, but to his surprise she threw herself into his embrace, clinging on to him, her tears soaking his shirt. "Luc…" she sobbed. "I'm so sorry."

Tears stung Luc's eyes. "You have no reason to be sorry," he practically snapped. "I should have been here to protect you, and I wasn't." Anger was building inside him again; the cold was overwhelming him, gripping his heart.

"Falian-" she began, voice barely audible through the heart-wrenching sobs.

"Dead," Luc said heavily. "Completely." He called in a blanket to cover her in, then stood up and, still holding her, he strode out of the room. He slammed the door behind him and locked it.

Charon was standing in the middle of the corridor, wearing only a pair of trousers, a look of bewilderment and shock on his face. His eyes widened as he saw Eli lying still in his arms.

"Eli-"

Luc snarled at him, his eyes glazing over. "_Stay away from her._"

"But,"

"STAY AWAY!" He yelled.

At the sound, Titian and Arianna both rushed out of their rooms, stopping dead at the sight of Luc standing there covered in – was that _blood_? – and holding Eli in his arms.

"What in Hell's name is going on out here?" Titian demanded.

Luc's gaze turned slowly to gaze unerringly at her. "Do not touch her," he said too quietly.

"I wasn't-" she began, but quailed under that gaze. Mother Night, it was terrifying.

"Luc, what happened?" Charon said, keeping his tone level; Arianna could tell the effort it was taking him not to shout.

"Falian happened," he replied. "He's not a problem any longer," he added bluntly.

Charon took a step forward; Luc snarled.

"I told you to keep away, didn't I?"

"Luc, she's my sister."

"Don't come anywhere near her. No one is going to hurt her again."

"What do you mean, 'again'?" Charon said, his voice rising.

"You don't need to know."

"I do-"

"No you don't!"

"Damn it Luc, she's my sister! I have a right to know!" Charon yelled, his fury spiking. The air around him scorched, but Luc was still icy cold.

They looked at each other a long time; so long, in fact, Titian and Arianna started to worry. But eventually Luc spoke.

"Falian attacked her. Tried to rape her." Luc's voice was level but emotionless. His face was blank of any emotion. _I've seen that look before,_ Titian thought. _And it wasn't on Chaosti either._

"But he didn't succeed." It wasn't a question.

"No. I dealt with him." _Mother Night, he's just like Daemon!_ Titian practically moaned to herself.

"He wore the Grey though; you only where the Red." Charon had a slightly confused look on his face, but his voice still had that dangerous edge to it.

"It doesn't seem to have made a difference, does it?" Luc replied calmly. Too calmly. He was still riding the killing edge – and would continue to do so until he thought Eli was safe.

Charon didn't have an answer to that.

"I'm taking Eli to my room. Don't even think about stopping me." His gaze moved slowly over the three of them. Then he strode down the corridor to his room.

They all breathed a sigh of relief when the door shut behind him.

"Mother Night," said Titian, whistling. "I've never seen him like that before."

"Nor have I," Charon said weakly. He sagged against the wall; his face was grey and his eyes were slightly wild.

"Charon, maybe you should go back to your room," Arianna suggested, looking concerned. "I think you're in shock."

Charon simply nodded and let Arianna lead him away, her arm wrapped protectively around his waist.

Titian just stood there, staring. She couldn't quite believe what just happened. Then a thought stuck her and she let out a tiny moan. _"What are we going to tell Jaenelle?"_

**A/N: Pretty horrific – sorry about that. Hmm; what are they going to tell Jaenelle? And will Eli ever be the same? Keep on reading to find out more!HH**


	12. Chapter 10: Reactions

**Second Circle, **_by lyradaemon_

**Chapter 10: Reactions**

"_Eli!_" Jaenelle gasped sitting straight up in bed.

Daemon stirred beside her. "Jaenelle-" he murmured sleepily. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"Eli. It's – I don't know, she's hurt." Jaenelle sounded panicky.

Daemon sat upright, wide awake. "Hurt? Where? How?"

"I don't know! I just – felt – her pain. She cried out, she's hurt…" her voice trembled. Daemon reached for her, but she pulled away and got to her feet. Wrapping a robe around her she made for the door.

"Jaenelle, wait – where are you going?" Daemon was pulling on a robe too.

"To find Saetan. And wake up Gabrielle and Chaosti; then call Surreal."

"You think Luc and Titian are in danger too?" He was at the door too now.

"I'm not sure; but they could be. I won't risk anything." She looked at Daemon before kissing him, hard, seeking comfort. "Will she be alright Daemon?" She whispered, eyes full of fear.

"Of course she will." He tried to smile reassuringly, but it didn't reach his eyes.

Moments later Daemon was pounding on his father's bedroom door; Jaenelle had gone to wake up Gabrielle and Chaosti.

"Saetan?" He called, knocking even harder. "Saetan would you just _wake up_?"

The door opened and a bleary eyed Saetan glared at his son. "Daemon, what the hell do you think you're doing?" He demanded crossly. "It's the _middle of the night-_"

"It's Eli. She's hurt."

"Eli? What – where is she?"

"In Nharkhava somewhere. Jaenelle felt her calling out for help." Saetan was about to charge out the door, but Daemon stopped him. "Clothes, father," he said pointedly.

Saetan looked down and actually blushed. "Oh. Sorry." He went back inside and grabbed something before heading out again. "Where's Jaenelle then?"

"Waking up Gabrielle and Chaosti. She's going to tell Surreal too." The two of them strode quickly down the corridor towards the guest wing; Chaosti and Gabrielle had been visiting for the day, but the unexpected storm had more or less stranded them, so they were put up for the night.

As they rounded the corner they could hear shouts coming clearly from the open door. "Mother Night," Daemon muttered.

As they got closer the shouts became clearer. "You _knew_ about this and you didn't _tell_ me?" Gabrielle was practically screeching.

"I didn't want to worry you," Jaenelle was shouting hotly. "It might never have happened!"

"But it _did _happen!" Gabrielle yelled back.

Saetan just looked at his son. "Care to explain?"

Daemon sighed. "Jaenelle saw something – odd – in a Web she wove. It was…well, it was of some of the Second Circle, and she could tell something was wrong. Luc, Arianna, Titian and Charon were there."

"But Eli wasn't," Saetan finished. "Oh."

Clearing his throat Saetan stepped inside the room – right into the middle of a battle-ground.

Jaenelle was standing there, tears streaming down her face, sapphire eyes flashing; Gabrielle was opposite her, fists clenched, forest blue eyes shining with fury. Sparks were practically coming off of her.

"Jaenelle, I swear-" she was saying, but Saetan cut her off.

"Calm down, both of you!" He said loudly. Big mistake.

Both heads snapped around to fix him with a glare that would scare even the most thick-skinned man. Saetan inwardly quailed.

"This isn't going to get us anywhere," he finished quietly and levelly.

Gabrielle recovered before Jaenelle. "Saetan, my _son_ is out there-"

"And so are my twins!" Jaenelle snapped back.

"It was your damn fault in the first place! If you had just _told_ me what you saw, this wouldn't have happened!"

Daemon stepped in. "_Do not_ start blaming anyone Gabrielle," he said tightly, golden eyes flashing hotly.

"Stay out of this Daemon," Gabrielle replied swiftly.

"Gabrielle, I think you should calm down a bit," Chaosti was saying from the other side of the room where he was sensibly seeking refuge.

In reply Gabrielle spun around and stalked towards him. "I don't see you doing anything useful, Chaosti! Why aren't you coming up with ideas to help our son?" She demanded, poking him in the chest.

Chaosti looked at Saetan and Daemon desperately. Daemon just shook his head; the poor man didn't stand a chance. "Darling, if you just calmed down, maybe we could try to sort something out…"

Daemon groaned and Saetan covered his eyes.

Gabrielle was almost speechless with rage. But before she could say anything else, Chaosti simply pulled her into his arms, holding her close. Gabrielle tried to struggle, but he held her tight. Eventually she became limp and started to sob, clinging to him.

Over the top of her head, he gave them a relieved smile.

"Mother Night, for a Warlord Prince he can be _so_ naïve sometimes," Daemon said in awe. "But also _incredibly_ brave." Saetan chuckled.

A small sound near him made Daemon turn. Jaenelle was standing there, lip trembling, tears gliding down her glistening cheeks.

"Oh sweetheart…" he murmured, scooping her up into his arms. "Jaenelle, darling, it's alright. Everything will be alright…" Now it was Daemon's turn to look despairingly at Saetan. Two emotionally distraught witches in the same room was _not_ good.

"Umm…I'll go and let Surreal know…" Saetan muttered before practically fleeing out the room.

Daemon glanced at Chaosti – who was having a tough job trying to calm Gabrielle down, she was so hysterical – then lifted Jaenelle up. Holding her close to his chest he send a quick psychic spear to Chaosti _:Good luck:_ then left the room.

He carried Jaenelle – still sobbing quietly – back to their room and sat down in an armchair. He hugged her tightly, whispering soothing things to her, rocking her gently. Gradually the sobs began to subside until she sat quietly in his arms.

Daemon stroked her hair back from her face before kissing her softly. "Are you alright now sweetheart."

Jaenelle gave him a weak smile before nodding slightly. "I just wish I could help Eli," she whispered, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"I know," was all Daemon said. It was all he could say.

Jaenelle was silent for a long moment; Daemon thought she had fallen asleep. But finally she raised her face and looked at him with haunted sapphire eyes; he hadn't seen that look for a long time. "I will make him pay," she said in her midnight voice. The voice of Witch.

Daemon swallowed yet felt oddly aroused at the same time. "Who do you mean?" He asked, his voice sounding slightly choked.

"Whichever bastard hurt my daughter. They will not make it out of Hell alive; I will see to that personally."

Daemon shivered, but didn't look away. Jaenelle needed to know she had his support. "I will be satisfied with that, Lady," he said formally.

That seemed to break the spell. Jaenelle sighed. "I want to go to bed, Daemon," she said in a small voice, eyes sleepy.

Daemon picked her up and took them to the bed. He tucked the blankets around them before giving Jaenelle a soft kiss; by that time her eyes were practically closed. "Sleep well, sweetheart," he murmured.

But she was already asleep.


	13. Chapter 11: Leaving And Arriving

**Second Circle, **_by lyradaemon_

**Chapter 11: Leaving And Arriving**

**A/N: THANKS TO KESTREL2106 WHO POINTED OUT THAT LUC COULD ONLY DESCEND TO GREY, NOT EBON-GREY AS I SAID – I THINK I WAS VERY TIRED WHEN WRITING IT! I ALSO CHANGED A LITTLE BIT ABOUT THE BLOOD AND THE LANDENS, WHICH HAD CAUSED CONFUSION. SORRY!**

Thankfully Eli fell asleep as soon as Luc laid her on the bed. He tucked the covers around her, mindful not to touch her – it was far too soon for that – then collapsed in the armchair beside the bed.

He just sat there, staring into the darkness, not able to think at all. His whole body ached and muscles screamed at him in pain. There was a lump on his cheekbone – he could feel it – and he had cuts all over his body. He was so tired, but sleep wouldn't come.

Falian kept on flashing before his eyes.

That surge of power, that scream…what was left of him, plastered around the room…

Luc shuddered, trying to put the images out of his mind; but they kept on coming back, repeating again and again…

Luc awoke to the sound of someone screaming. For a moment he didn't know where he was, he was so disorientated. Then it all came flooding back.

Eli was thrashing around, clutching the blankets close to her, screaming with pain and hate and terror. Luc leapt to his feet and without thinking he pulled her into his arms.

"Shh, Eli. It's alright, I'm here, I've got you."

She lashed out, catching him round the face. Luc flinched but didn't loosen his grip. "Eli, sweetheart, it's me, it's Luc. It's alright…"

She stopped. "Luc?" She whispered thickly, seemingly confused. Then she went limp, crying quietly. Luc just held her, not saying anything, trying to comfort her with his presence.

Eventually she quietened. Luc pulled back a bit to look at her; she had fallen asleep.

Eli woke her several more times throughout the night with her screams; and each time Luc held her, comforting her, helping to push the fear away. Then when she fell into a restless sleep again, he would be left alone to battle with his own demons.

-----------------------------------

A hand shook his shoulder lightly. "Luc?" A voice said from beyond the fog of sleep.

Luc tried to claw his way out of the drowsiness covering him. "What?" He muttered. He shook his head and looked up to see Arianna standing over him, concern written all over her face.

"Luc? Are you alright?"

"Yeah…yeah, I'm fine," he replied, rubbing his eyes. He glanced quickly at the bed.

"Where's Eli?" He demanded, panicking.

Arianna put a hand out to steady him. "Shh, Luc, it's ok. She's having a bath; Titian's in there with her now. She's not alone." She put a hand to his forehead. "I think you might have a bit of a fever," she said, frowning. "You should probably be in bed…"

"I'm fine," he replied shortly.

"You're going to see a Healer," Arianna said firmly. "I can get Giselle to look at you when we get back to Maghre."

"I'm not going back to Maghre."

"What? But – where are you going to go?" Arianna asked, frowning.

"Back to the Hall. Eli needs Jaenelle; I'm going back with her."

Arianna thought quickly for a few moments. "Well, I should go back home today; and I reckon my parents will want me to stay there, and they'll call Tristan back too. Titian can't travel back to Maghre on her own. She should go to the Hall with you two and Charon."

"Whatever," Luc said, not caring. _Mother Night, he hurt._ "I want to leave today. I'm not staying here a moment longer than necessary." He rubbed his eyes, yawning widely. "Have you spoken to anyone yet?'

"Well, I haven't seen Charon yet," she began, but Luc cut her off.

"I mean the adults." He was inwardly dreading the answer.

"I talked with father before I went to sleep; I had to tell him," she added at the accusing look from Luc. "Titian contacted Surreal and Saetan this morning. I spoke with Daemon."

"And?"

"They all knew. According to Daemon – he wasn't very clear though – Jaenelle heard Eli calling for help. She woke Daemon up, and they told everyone. Apparently Gabrielle was beside herself." She paused before adding. "She blames Jaenelle."

Luc looked at her sharply. "She blames Jaenelle?" He asked.

Arianna hesitated. "I think she…foresaw…something in a Tangled Web – it wasn't very clear – and she didn't want to tell anyone, in case they worried."

"Oh." He could just picture his mother's reaction. "But apart from that, they're all alright?"

"Yes; a bit shaken, but coping."

"Good." He stood up stretching, wincing at the aches. "Will you get me when Eli's ready? I want to leave soon."

Arianna knew a hint when she heard one. "Of course; I'll gather up her clothes from yesterday then." She left quietly.

Luc sank back down, his head in his hands. _Would they blame her for what happened to Eli? Would Daemon and Jaenelle hate him now? It wasn't his fault…_

_But it was. He couldn't help but wonder whether it wouldn't have happened if he had checked out the inn properly. He had suspected Falian being nearby – so had Aaron. Maybe he should have investigated…_

He shook his head, ridding it of those thoughts. They weren't going to get him anywhere. A short while later there was a soft knock on the door and Titian peered around it. "Arianna told me to tell you that everyone's ready."

"Thanks Titian," he said, gathering up his bundle of clothes. "Are you coming back with me, Eli and Charon?"

Titian made a face. "Arianna said a should. And so did mother."

The corners of Luc's mouth raised in the hint of a smile. "She's probably right too."

-----------------------------------------

Titian hugged Arianna goodbye. "Give me love to Kalush and Aaron," she said with a grin.

Arianna smiled. "Same for everyone at your end. I'm sure I'll see you soon anyway."

Then she turned to Charon. She hesitated slightly, but before she could say anything, Charon leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Be safe, Aria," he said, turning red but grinning at the same time.

Arianna mumbled something in reply, but was too shocked to say goodbye to Luc. She watched as they caught the winds to the Hall, then shook herself out of her daze and caught the Sapphire wind back to Lyrkhava.

-------------------------------------

Daemon was waiting at the main entrance when Luc, Charon and Titian walked in, Eli lying asleep in Luc's arms.

"Eli," he gasped, making straight for his daughter and taking her in his arms. He cradled her carefully against his chest. "Is she alright?" He asked the others, his eyes never leaving her face.

"More or less. She's exhausted though," Titian said. She paused, before adding, "I think she might need to be checked over by a Healer – just in case."

Daemon's eyes snapped up. Titian covered her mouth, realizing too late that none of them had actually _said_ what had happened; they'd just said they'd been attacked in the inn and then assured them they were all still in one piece.

The air around Daemon suddenly turned icy cold and his eyes hardened to yellow. "What do you mean, 'just in case'?" He asked too softly.

Titian's mouth opened but no sound came out.

"I think we should go somewhere private, father," Charon said quietly, looking directly at him.

Daemon's gaze turned slowly to him. "Why?"

"Because mother has a right to hear when you do," he explained levelly.

Daemon regarded him a moment longer, before pivoting and gliding across the hall, still holding Eli. He kicked open Saetan's study door and strolled inside.

"Daemon, would you _please_ knock?" They heard Saetan's slightly irritated voice say, before another one cut across it.

"Eli! Mother Night, what happened?" It was Jaenelle.

Charon, Luc and Titian tiptoed in, shutting the door slowly behind them. "We're here to explain," Luc said, eyes defiant.

Saetan looked at him, puzzled. "Explain what?"

They explained; between the three of them – Luc knowing more than the others did – they told the three adults what had happened. By the end of it the room was so cold Titian's lips had turned blue. She didn't dare say anything though.

"My daughter was raped." It wasn't a question.

"Yes, Prince Sadi."

"And the bastard who did this is now…disposed of."

"Yes."

"How much of him was left?"

The question made Luc blink, but he recovered quickly. "Nothing…I – I, well, redecorated the room with him," he finished, his voice barely above a whisper.

Luc was expecting a gasp from them, but was surprised to see three impressed faces; a sight which was actually more chilling.

"I'm impressed, Prince," Daemon sad, eyebrows raised. That bone-chilling cold had dissipated slightly. He turned to Jaenelle. "It sounds like he didn't make it as far as Hell, darling."

Jaenelle smiled, a cold, cruel smile. "That won't stop me," she said in her midnight voice. She looked at her daughter, lying completely still. "I want to look at Eliene; the bastard may not have finished what he started, but I'm not taking any chances."

Jaenelle stood up followed by Daemon and they left, leaving a trail of hatred and cold, cold anger. Titian shivered.

"I think I should go and see mother," she said, heading towards the door.

"I should go-" Luc began, but Saetan cut him off.

"You're staying right there boyo," he said mildly. Luc sat.

Charon took one look at Saetan before rushing to follow Titian; "I – should – Titian…" he said lamely before shutting the door quickly behind him.

"So you're going to blame me too," Luc said bitterly, remorse in his blue eyes.

"On the contrary," Saetan said disarmingly. "I want to thank you."

"Thank me? But-"

"Luc, you saved my granddaughter's life," Saetan said seriously. "For that, you have my eternal gratitude."

Luc just stared at him. "I didn't protect her though – I _promised_ Daemon I would, and I didn't. None of that would have happened if I had stopped and thought."

"What would you have done though? Falian was a Grey-Jewelled Warlord Prince. Can you imagine trying to stop Chaosti from doing something, just using your Green Jewels?" Luc shook his head. "Precisely my point. There was nothing you _could_ do."

"But I stopped him in the end!" Luc protested, confusion written on his face. "He was far more powerful than me, and I killed him."

"Ah," Saetan smiled. "There's an answer to that too, Luc. You are nineteen now – almost twenty. What does that mean?"

Luc thought. "Well, I'm going to make my Offering _fairly_ soon…"

"Exactly. Every Blood male and female have the capacity for wearing two Jewels. For some, those Jewels might be Light; perhaps they will only descend one or two levels. For others, they are Dark and they might descend the full three levels. No one ever knows for sure until it happens.

"In your case, Luc, you have Birthright Green – one of the Dark Jewels. _You_ have the capacity to descend to Grey; it might happen, but then again, it might not. You won't know until you have made your Offering. However, it seems that you have the capacity to wear a Jewel darker than your own now; perhaps Red, perhaps the Grey."

"But how can you tell?"

"Quite easily. Falian wore Grey; you defeated him. As you are so close to your Offering, it is perfectly possible that you can access some of that darker power now. Therefore, to defeat him, you must be able to wear – after the Offering – either the Grey or the Ebon-Grey." Saetan sat back and looked at Luc with an unreadable expression.

Luc sat deep in thought for a few moments. "So," he said slowly. "I was able to kill Falian because I was able to access power darker than my own, because I will make the Offering soon."

"That's one of the possibilities, yes."

"_One_ of them?" Luc asked, frowning.

"Well, there are others. For example, someone might have allowed you to use darker powers."

"Like who?"

"I don't know. Lorn, perhaps?" Saetan said calmly, taking a sip of the glass of brandy which had suddenly appeared in his hand.

"_Lorn_?" Luc gasped. Saetan snorted with laughter.

"You never know; he _is_ capable."

"But why would he do it?"

Saetan sobered. "Because it was in order to protect Eliene. She is the daughter of Jaenelle, the Queen of Ebon Askavi, Witch; and also Lorn's daughter – acknowledged by him. Lorn loves Jaenelle; it makes sense for him to want to protect her child when she was in danger."

"I don't even want to think about that," Luc said weakly. Saetan grinned.

"So. Any more questions?" Luc shook his head. "I don't blame you, Luc. Nor does Daemon or Jaenelle. Or Lorn, for that matter. You protected her; you saved her from being violated. They cannot thank you enough for that. You killed someone," Luc flinched, "But it wasn't murder. It was to save someone you love. No one will judge you for that."

"I do have one more question," Luc said eventually.

"Yes?"

"Why were Daemon and Jaenelle so angry? I mean, I know Eli was hurt but – well, Falian never finished it…"

"It brought back memories – for both of them – and none of them are happy." Saetan looked at Luc, as if weighing him up. He seemed to come to a decision. "When Jaenelle was twelve, and living in Terreille, she was raped. By a man named Greer, an acquaintance of Kartane SaDiablo – who, incidentally, is – was – the father of Surreal. Although she would kill you for mentioning it. Kartane was also the son of the _lovely_ Dorothea SaDiablo. At the time, Daemon was staying with Jaenelle's family; as a pleasure slave. Daemon and Surreal didn't reach Briarwood – where she was raped – in time; they took her to Cassandra's alter and there Daemon fought to bring her back from the abyss. He succeeded, but at a terrible price."

"And what was that?" Luc asked quietly.

"His sanity. For a long time – five years – Daemon walked the roads of the Twisted Kingdom. He thought Jaenelle was dead; I, and Lucivar, thought Daemon was dead. It was only thanks to Surreal that he survived.

"So you see, Luc, why Daemon and Jaenelle might be understandably angry at what has happened to their daughter. The memories it has surfaced are not ones they want to face again."

Luc nodded respectfully. He had heard plenty of stories of the antics of Daemon and Jaenelle – among others; after all, how could he not, himself being the son of two of Jaenelle's First Circle. But no one had ever told him that one; he wasn't even sure if Eli knew.

"Eliene doesn't know about that," Saetan said, as if reading his thoughts. "It might be best if it stayed that way."

"So why did you tell me?"

"Because you needed to know. Daemon might now act slightly differently around you now; if he does, it is because he respects you. And, knowing my son, he is envious of you."

"Envious? Why?"

"You saved Eliene from being violated by that man. Daemon couldn't save Jaenelle from it. He regrets that, even if it wasn't his fault. He will hate himself for it, for ever. The very fact that you prevented anything else from happening to her will have earned his deepest respect. And Daemon, while admiring many people here in Kaeleer, only gives his deep respect to a very select few."

They sat in silence a while longer, Luc deep in thought, Saetan humming vaguely to himself. Finally Saetan cleared his throat. "I think it might be time you let Gabrielle know you were back," he suggested.

Luc started, then looked guilty. "Mother Night! I'd completely forgotten," he groaned.

"I won't tell if you won't," Saetan grinned, then stood up. He crossed the space between them. "Thank you, Prince," he said formally, gratitude in his eyes. Then, to Luc's surprise, he kissed him softly on the lips. "May the Darkness embrace you, Luc."

"And you, High Lord," Luc whispered respectfully.

Then he fled in search of two very disgruntled parents.


	14. Chapter 12: Finally Together

**Second Circle, **_by lyradaemon_

**Chapter 12: Finally Together**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Thanks to all the reviewers; especially to Lya Darkfury, my newest one, who has written reviews for three of my BJT fics! Thanks so much! This is the last chapter (almost definitely) so enjoy it – even if it is rather short.**

Several weeks had passed since Luc had brought Eli home. She had recovered surprisingly quickly and fortunately had escaped with only a slight memory of what had a actually happened. As a result she didn't show any ill after-effects, as Daemon and Jaenelle had been expecting.

Luc for his part had gone to stay with his parents in Amdarh for a few days before going to their home among the Dea al Mon. Luc had protested at this – he didn't want to be so far from Eli, despite their previous squabble – but Chaosti, not to mention Saetan, had been adamant that he have some time to himself.

And now finally, _finally_, Luc was going back to the Hall.

----------------------------

Eli stood in front of her window, staring unseeing at the garden. It was dark outside except for small witch-lights that glowed in the corners. The light wind ruffled the trees, but apart from that it was completely still.

A knock at the door woke her from her day-dreaming.

"Come in," she called.

The door opened to reveal Luc.

"Luc! What are you doing here? I thought you were with the Dea al Mon." She sounded surprised.

"I was. But I was sent back here; Father said I was getting restless." He smiled slightly and was thrilled to see it returned. Maybe everything would be alright. "I've missed you Eli," Luc said quietly.

Eli stared at him, taken aback, but Luc cut her off before she could say anything. "Eli…" he began, looking down. "I want to apologise for the way I treated you. You deserve respect, and I didn't give it to you. I'm sorry."

Eli's heart flew to her mouth; he looked so ashamed, so lost that she melted immediately. "Luc, there's nothing to be sorry for."

"But-"

"No, Luc. It was my fault too. I should have listened to you; you're my best friend. I'm the one who's sorry." She gave him a warm smile. "I don't want anything to stand between us."

Luc finally looked at her. "I was just so scared of losing you," he whispered. "I didn't want you to fall in love with some other man because…" his voice trailed off.

"Because?" Eli prompted softly. Now they were standing just inches away from each other.

"Because _I_ love you, Eli. You belong to me; I've loved you for ever. I couldn't let you be with anyone else.

Eli raised her hand and touched it to his cheek. It was so warm and smooth…

"I already belong to you Luc," she whispered.

The look in his eyes stirred something deep down inside her. His hands gently cupped her face and brought her mouth up to his.

His lips were so soft and gentle that Eli couldn't breathe. They moved on hers, nuzzling, tasting. It was wonderful.

Luc drew back. "Are you sure Eli?" He asked, doubt in his blue eyes. Everything was still so close. He didn't want to push her, or scare her away.

In reply, Eli drew his mouth back down to his. She hesitantly ran her tongue along his bottom lip, which produced a gasp from Luc. His mouth opened and their tongues played together as they kissed passionately, clinging to each other.

Luc's hand released their hold on her face and gently ran down her back, making her shiver. Her shirt was so thin he could feel the heat of her skin through it. Eli's hands had made their way to his shirt, clenching it tightly in her fists as she unconsciously pushed herself against him. Luc smiled into the kiss.

When they broke apart again they were breathing heavily and Eli's eyes were slightly glazed. Luc lowered his mouth to her neck, gently sucking the soft skin, his tongue tracing patterns of fire. Eli's hand wound themselves in his long blonde hair while she made soft mewing sounds in her throat. Luc's hand settled in the small of her back and pulled her against him. Eli gasped in surprise when she felt him hard against her.

"I want you Eli," he purred into her neck.

When he knew she couldn't take much more, he gently lifted her in his arms and took her through to her bedroom. He laid her on the bed, still fully clothed, then lay down beside her. He leant over and kissed her lazily, his tongue playing with hers, while his hands roamed across her stomach and up to her breasts.

"Luc…" she gasped as he stroked her nipples through the thin fabric. He noticed with amusement that she wasn't wearing anything underneath.

"Were you expecting me?" He teased, before resuming his work.

She writhed under his touch, aching for more, moaning with pleasure as his hands stroked and aroused her. He released his seduction tendrils, letting them wrap her in a soft gauze; she moaned in reply, desperately seeking more.

"Please Luc…" she breathed into his neck.

Luc reached down and began unbuttoning her blouse; he did it slowly, relishing the hunger in her eyes. He vanished it along with his shirt, then lowered himself onto her again.

Eli's small hands ran up his back soothingly while his moved lower. He removed her trousers then softly stroked her through the thin fabric which remained. She bucked against him. Luc smiled down at her then dipped his head to kiss her again.

Eli barely noticed when Luc vanished the rest of her underwear and what he was wearing, she was so caught up in what his mouth and fingers were doing to her. She gasped however when he gently spread her thighs and settled between them.

"Shh," he whispered, brushing her hair away from her face.

"Luc, I don't know what to do. I've never done this before," she said, her voice shaking with passion and anxiety. "And after last time…with Falian…" A small sob caught in her throat.

Luc wrapped his arms tightly around her. "It's ok sweetheart," he murmured, wanting to reassure her. "I won't hurt you. I'd never hurt you, I promise."

"I know. But I'm scared."

"It's alright," he said, holding her anxious gaze. "I'll show you."

Some time later they lay in bed, curled up in each other's arms. Eli's head lay just under his chin; she was so still Luc thought she had fallen asleep.

"Eli?"

"Mmm…"

"Are you asleep?"

She stirred slightly and pressed her lips to his neck. "Not yet."

He pulled her closer, his hands stroking her back. "Did I hurt you?" He asked quietly, concerned.

"No, Luc. You were wonderful," she replied. "Thank you."

Luc pulled back to look at her. Her eyes were sleepy but she had a content smile on her face. He touched her face gently. "I love you Eli."

She smiled. "I love you too Luc. Always." Then she snuggled into his arms and fell asleep.

Luc stayed awake a while longer, relishing the feel of finally having his beloved Eliene in his arms. _Mother Night he loved her._

Planting a kiss on top of her soft black hair, he sighed then followed her into a deep, exhausted sleep.

_The End_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I suppose that's probably it then. I know it kind of finished abruptly, but there wasn't really anywhere else for it to go. I might tweak it a bit over the next few days. Hmm.**

**Well, thanks all so much for the reviews you've been sending in. I've really appreciated them and they've inspired me to keep on writing!**

**I might have another fic coming along soon; I've a few ideas in the back of my mind, and hopefully they'll develop into something…! I'm also considering a short one-shot about a typical day for Lucivar and Marian; just something short and sweet. I don't know whether I'll carry on with _One Of Those Fights_; if I get enough reviews though I could produce another chapter!**

**Many thanks again, and I hope you've enjoyed it! _Lyradaemon_ x**


End file.
